A Dog's Best Friend
by RenaRoo
Summary: Shortly after making friends with the Road Rovers, the turtles find themselves helping the bone loving super heroes in saving their friend and maybe their own skins. Can they reach him in time or will man destroy their best friend? Complete.
1. The First Dog

_To my late dog, Trooper - you were always a Road Rover in my mind - and his friend Speedy. Never have a snapping turtle and dog been more picture pefect._

Turtlefreak121: Believe it or no this was actually inspired by plot bunny-free thread on Stealthy Stories! Now I'm doing an eighth chaptered fanfiction and it's centering on my first true fandom and my current love! Go figure! Here's a back ground check for those of you who aren't familiar with the Road Rovers:

The Road Rovers was a TV show on WB and CartoonNetwork that aired from 1996 to 1999 despite being canceled after the first season (yeah, reruns lasted that long which was why they **shouldn't** have canceled it! We liked it that much!) The plot of the show was that five dogs were turned in Cano-Sapiens with a device known as the Transdogmifer. They had superpowers and were directed by 'The Master' to stop an evil cat/human known as General Parvo. It was a comedy/adventure show that rocked my world four-year-old world all the way until I was seven which was why I loved it! And they were dogs! How wonderful...

I would do the same with the TMNT but...What are you doing in the TMNT fanfiction section if you don't know that already? (_blinks_)

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter One

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TMNT nor the Road Rovers. Forgive me XP

&&&&&&&&&&

**The First Dog**

_"Dubbed the 'Road Rovers', these canine superheroes have been seen in multiple places over the world, combating what seems to be their own kind for the good of all humanity!"_

"Turn that off and start helpin' over here, Mikey!" Raph growled as he and Leonardo struggled to carry a heavy chestnut table across the antique shop. Tomorrow would be a large sale for April's store and the turtles - _most_ of the turtles - were helping clean up the store and fashion it up for their friend.

"Hold on just a second!" Mikey stated as he waved his hands at Raph without taking his eyes from the portable television on the glass counter. He leaned further over the corner and was nearly pressing his beak against the tiny screen.

"Forget him!" Raph grumbled as he continued to angrily look at his youngest brother.

Leo's end shook restlessly as Raph's end stayed still. "Raph!" Leo growled as he struggled to maintain his hold on the nearly four hundred pound table. "_Help?_" he growled before his knees buckled and the end of the table fell to the ground and giving a scratching noise as the legs found their footing on the newly polished floor.

"Heh?" Raph asked before looking around and seeing his breathless older brother leaning on the top of the opposite end of the table. "Hey, Leo! Ya droppin' da table already? How 'bout putting some work in?"

Panting, Leo glared up at his brother but remained silent - arguing would be pointless.

_"In fact, in just a moment we believe one Rover will be cutting through here in just a moment!" _the reporter on the screen continued as he held to his ear piece to further hear the information he was receiving.

Mikey started jumping up and down and looked back to his brothers. "A Rover's running towards the camera! A Rover's running towards the camera!" he exclaimed before leaning forward and almost pressing his beak against the screen again. "A bunch of Mutant Animal superheroes!" he exclaimed so loud that no one could hear the television.

Don rolled his eyes. He had been openly skeptical of the 'Road Rovers' since they're business first hit the TV screen. "Mikey, I highly doubt they're even re--"

"SHH!" Mikey growled at his non-believing brother though moments before he had been ten times louder.

"I wanna see this..." Raph stated as Leo finally lifted his side. The red-clad turtle dropped his side leaving the blue masked turtle with _all_ the weight and causing Leo to drop it yet again.

"RAPH!" Leo growled.

Don rolled his eyes as he walked over to the television screen along with Raph. Leo followed a little bit behind as he tried to rotate his arm to avoid the pain in his muscles.

_"HERE HE COMES!"_ the reporter shouted excitedly as he looked beyond the camera's view point.

Raph smacked his brother over the head. "Hey! We can't see through yar big head, genius!" he snapped.

Backing up, Mikey was on his toes in excitement as his fists shook. "Here he comes!" he repeated loudly.

All the turtles watched the screen in anticipation when suddenly a streak ran across the television so fast there was only a blur of yellow and silver as a trail of fire followed it. In less than half a minute it had sped across the screen with wind and debris following it in an almost minor sonic boom affect. Even the reporter had to hold on to the lamp post he was next to avoid being knocked over by the wind.

_"Look, Ma! I'm on TV!"_ an excited voice followed the blur.

_"There you have it! The Road Rover dubbed only as Spee--"_

"That was the lamest thing _ever_!" Raph growled as he rolled his eyes and walked back to the table. "C'mon, Leo! Let's move this thing!"

Leo groaned as he walked away - his shoulder was still bothering him badly and he _really_ didn't want to lift anymore furniture. At least not with _Raph!_ He was a little absent minded today - mostly because he was busy making fun of Mikey for following this 'Road Rover' story.

"That was _so_ fake!" Don said as he shook his head. "_Fire?_ What is this? A Saturday morning cartoon?" The unimpressed turtle walked away and back to the price rack which he was correcting.

Shaking with anticipation, Mikey suddenly jumped up in excitement. "WAHOO!" he yelled. "That...was... _AWESOME!_"

"Mikey, could you help me move this?" April called from the ally where there was still a borrowed Uha of more antiques.

"Yeah, alright!" Mikey groaned before jumping over the corner and walking towards the opened door, forgetting to turn off the television.

On the screen behind the reporter a Doberman-like creature with a man-like body stood in the distance behind the reporter. He was wearing a metal-looking suit and a red collar on. He had black fur with a mahogany colored neck and had 'devil markings' underneath his eyes as was common in Dobermans. He gave an almost girly scream as he saw the camera and reporter and began waving both of his arms.

_"Look Colleen! The camera loves me!"_ he exclaimed in a deep German accent before flexing his muscles and chomping his powerful jaws.

Suddenly, the camera moved enough to also capture a shot of two similar creatures - one was the same as the doberman but had a slightly bigger build and more fur that was bluish colored except for the white on his neck. He seemed like a husky. Next to him was a female collie-like creature with red fur with a white streak down her neckline. The other two seemed shocked by the camera.

_"Blitz, STOP IT!" _the collie growled in a British accent before giving him a punch on the shoulder and causing him to stop.

_"Owe! You hurt me, Colleen!" _the doberman whined.

_"I'll show you _hurt_, Weird-boy! Now get outta the camera view!"_ the husky threatened as he towered over the doberman.

_"First a kiss for the camera, Colleen!" _the doberman smirked before leaning forward to the collie.

The collie let out a growl before grabbing onto the Doberman's arm and twirling him around in the air and hurling him into the brick wall they were standing in front of. The doberman gave a girly scream on the release and cracked the brick as he landed.

_"MEN!"_ the collie growled before stomping off past the doberman, grabbing his arm that stuck up in the air, and dragging him along.

The husky looked to the camera and smiled in embarrassment. _"Excuse my friend! She was only teaching weird-boy a lesson!" _he explained before quickly joining the others.

_"And there you have it! From the streets of Washington D.C.! The _ROAD ROVERS!_"_ the reporter exclaimed.

Don finally looked up at the screen to see the news room yet again. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the television. "Why do they keep dragging this on?" he growled. "Everybody knows that the Road Rovers are _fake!_"

The turtle shook his head and turned the television off.

"I can't believe Mikey's into this lie!" the turtle growled as he returned to checking prices.

Finally placing the table in its correct spot, Leo looked over to Don and smirked. "Aw, let him dream, Don!"

"It just gets under my skin that the whole world is falling for that! It looks so fake!" Don sighed.

"Yeah, humans wouldn't be acting like it was so great if it were a bunch of turtles were traveling around savin' people and they _knew_ about it!" Raph added.

"Well, they're dogs. And I guess people trust dogs..." Leo did his best to explain. "After all, a dog is a man's best friend!"

Raph shrugged. "Makes no sense to me. 'Sides - if they're mutants like us, why would they go public?" he questioned.

&&&&&&

Colleen pressed harder on Blitz's left ear. She was growling and baring her teeth at him. "Poodles, you _idiot!_" she growled before yanking Blitz over to one of the seats in the living room of their base. "You _know_ the Master said not to let ourselves be known! We're trying to save humans! Not become an action figure.

"Owe! OWE! Colleen...you're really _hurting_ me here!" Blitz groaned.

"Good! She _should_, weird boy!" Exile snapped at him as he brushed some of the dirt out of his long, bluish fur. "Those Cano-Mutants are really decking it out lately!" the Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien voiced. "Everyone alright?"

"Riff arr gruff brru arp!" Shag answered. The huge Old English sheepdog had only been partially transformed due to his thick fur, but as dogs they all understood him perfectly.

"Alright, how about you, Colleen?" the heavy Russian accent continued.

"I'm good for now, Chap... But where's Hunter?" Colleen asked as she looked around and realized their leader was not around. "Has anyone seen him since he ran off?" she asked in worry.

"He's fine - said he needed to visit at home for a bit," Exile explained. "I'm on shift t'night, though. Anyone else?" the husky asked.

"Yea - we're on the same shift _every_ day!" Blitz snapped sarcastically.

The doberman let out a girly scream as the collie gasped onto his ear harder. Colleen knew she was much stronger than Blitz and more agile with her expert martial arts training, built Blitz deserved every moment of it.

"Hush you!" the collie snapped. She then looked to husky and nodded. "Yes, Exile. We're all expecting a long night ahead of us."

"Brr Rup Up!" Shag added before pulling some kitchen appliances out of his fur. and heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes, comrade!" Exile exclaimed happily. "Dinner sounds great!" He then looked back to Colleen. "Tell me, _Second in command_ - is it alright for weird-boy to have a bite to eat?" he smirked.

"I'll think about it," Colleen smirked before letting go of Blitz's ear. "Mr. Tinkles can have my scraps if they're disgusting," she smirked before following Exile into the kitchen.

"That's alright!" Blitz said as he followed close behind Colleen. "You're scraps are nearly as beautiful and delicious as you are, Dear Colleen!" the love-sick doberman declared.

Exile paused and gave Blitz a strange look. "What, weird-boy? You bit her toosh as well?" he asked.

"I wish I could!" Blitz answered without thinking.

The two male cano-sapiens looked at each other for a moment of silence before Exile shook his head and began walking towards the kitchen again. "Please...do us a favor and get therapy!"

"Whut? I was a _guard dog!_" the doberman stated before following. "We don't need that wanna-be leader mongrel anyways! Colleen and I make wonderful leaders!"

Exile looked at him warningly. "Hunter is my _friend_ and you are in no shape or fashion to be a leader, Blitzie!" he snapped as he stood over the doberman. Blitz whimpered. "What?"

"Breath mint..." the doberman stated simply.

Exile growled and walked into the kitchen finally.

"Ruff!" Shag yelled out.

"That's right you two!" Colleen snapped. "Soup's on!"

&&&&&&

"Good boy!" was yelled out once again as Hunter's happy-go-lucky Labrador roots once again lead him to catching his master's Frisbee toss in mid-air once again. True, in his real dog form Hunter was nothing more than a pet, but that was what he loved doing most. Maybe even more than being a Road Rover all the rest of the time.

"Come on, boy! Bring it back, Hunter!" his owner called out as he crouched down to let Hunter into his arms - something the mutt happily took in.

Happily, Hunter wagged his long tail as he felt his owner scratch between his ears for his job well done. He always made sure to get home in time fore their Frisbee catching hour. Even if his owner couldn't make it under the heavy business he was constantly given, Hunter would lay at his feet.

Hunter was the kind of dog that would settle just for his owner's company.

The hour had just started, but Hunter sensed something was going to intrude on their fun as his owner straightened up to throw the Frisbee yet again and a tall man in sunglasses and a suit came up to him. Hunter frowned - whenever these men came there was always something up.

"Mr. President," the secret service agent began.

Hunter sat at his master's feet and rolled his eyes with a sigh. He hated these guys - nothing personal, but this was _his_ time to be with his owner! Not theirs! They had their time while he was being a Road Rover.

"Yes?" the President asked as he straightened up.

"You have...a _visitor_..." the agent reported.

"I'll be right there," he answered - to Hunter's dismay. "Come, Hunter - to the office. We'll finish after a meeting - alright, boy?" the President asked as he rubbed Hunter's head.

Excitedly, Hunter stood up and wagged his tail as he happily returned a bark for a response.

The agent didn't seem so happy. "Sir...he's from _Area 51_ - you know who..." he hinted.

Nodding, the President straightened his tie and looked at the secret service man. "I figured as much..." he sighed. "Come on, Hunter..."

"I don't think you should bring your _dog_, Sir..." the agent finally admitted.

Angrily, Hunter growled and gave a ferocious bark to the secret service agent. How dare he try to separate them during _their_ time! This was _his_ hour and the agent was ruining it!

"Aw, who's he going to tell?" the President smirked before walking towards the White House. "Come on, Hunter," he stated finally.

Happily, Hunter bolted towards his master - purposely kicking up some grass and dirt into the agent's face as he ran. Hunter looked back as the agent spat some dirt out and got dirt from his eyes. The blonde furred Labrador-mix snickered as he ran up to his owner and master.

Once in the oval office with his owner, Hunter took his place and sat straight up and alert next to the President's office chair. He glared forward at the man in front of him.

_So this is the wise-guy ruining _my_ hour! _Hunter thought to himself as his mouth - unknown to him - snarled at him.

The man was tall and thin - but he had a strange strength-like look to him. He was wearing a long black coat and a suit-like attire along with glasses and there was a strange disgusting scent about him - as if he had been around something that wasn't _earthly_.

"I see, Agent Bishop!" the president sighed. "You're here again. May I ask what your troubles are now?" he demanded. "You know how much I despise being bothered by your..._mishaps_..."

_Bishop?_ Hunter asked himself. _I...I think I've heard about him before... _Despite his anger at his hour's disruption and his bad feeling towards this man, Hunter shrugged it off due to his nature. _He must be one of Master's friends..._ He thought.

"These..._Road Rovers_ are my business today, sir," Bishop said with a devious smirk. Hunter's ears perked up. "I would like to have permission to look for them with some agents of mine."

The president's eyes narrowed. "You mean with our _government's_ men and funding?" he corrected Bishop. The president leaned back. "What makes you so curious about them?" he pried.

"These are obviously some sort of mutated race and while they themselves are seemingly helping us, others like them are causing mass chaos to humans every where - all over the world as we speak," Bishop explained.

"I know this," Hunter's owner stated. "And the Road Rovers have been doing a good job of containing them - unlike _you_ Bishop who has a _job_ to stop mutant messes running around _my _country and _our_ world!"

Hunter proudly smirked at his master's words - that were unknowingly to the humans complimenting him and his dear friends.

"But what if they snap?" Bishop questioned - ignoring Hunter's sudden growls. "What if they become like the others? We'll need to fight them and they've so far proven that most man-made structures are nothing to them."

"But they _haven't_," the president interrupted the thought. "They're helping more than you are, Bishop! So I would leave them _out_ of your _insane_ experimentations and be more concerned with this madman _General Parvo_ who's creating the _bad_ dogs!"

"Of--"

Suddenly, Hunter looked down to his red collar and saw that the gold license plate was glowing. _Game time!_ he sighed before softly rubbing against his master's leg and then bolting through the oval office - right past Bishop - and out the doors.

Bishop cocked an eyebrow and watched as less than a minute later, Hunter was flying across the back lawn of the white house and was entering his dog house-model of the white house. Bishop waited but the dog did not come back out.

"Your dog do this often?" Bishop asked curiously.

"Leave _my_ dog out of this as well, Bishop!" the president said defensively before standing. "I don't want anything to do with this, Bishop. Those Road Rovers saved me today - remember? Especially that blonde one," the president reminded him before beginning to leave.

Bishop smirked as he looked out the window still. "That's right... That blonde one knew _exactly_ where to look, too..."

&&&&&&

"What's the rush?" Hunter asked as he emerged from the Transdogmifier that had returned him to his cano-sapien form. "You guys _know_ how I feel about my hour!"

"Suck it up, Mutt-Boy!" Blitz spat.

"You suck it up, Mr. Fluffy!" Colleen snapped defensively for Hunter.

"Aw, he's just joking," Hunter stated naively. "So what's the rush?"

"The table I hid the plans for the Transdogmifier has been sold," the Master's voice rang out.

All of the dogs turned and looked to the man that had created them the way they were. Professor Shepherd stood on his platform above them with his glowing white eyes and white hair; he was not smiling, though. 

"And I believe General Parvo has knowledge of this. If he gets his hands on these plans he'll be able to stabilize his own transforming device and thus be able to make his Cano-Mutants stay that way permanently," he explained.

"That's not good," Blitz voiced.

"Of course it's not!" Exile snapped back.

"Where is it, Master?" Hunter asked.

"It is in an antique store in New York City," the Professor explained. "It's called _Second Time Around_."

Hunter smirked. "Oh! It's an _antique_ store so the stuff's been around at least once. I get it! Funny."

"Go, Road Rovers," Shepherd continued, ignoring Hunter's comment. "And be careful."

"Colleen, want to take the Speed Rover?" Hunter asked referring to the motorcycle device.

Colleen blushed. "Sure thing, Hunter," she answered before following him.

"Show off!" Blitz grumbled as he folded his arms.

"C'mon, Weird-boy!" Exile said as he rolled his eyes. "Shag, you're wit us in the Plane Rover - it's new!"

"Ruup!" Shag exclaimed before running after his friends.

"If it was so important, why did the Master sell it?" Blitz asked before stepping into the plane.

"Keep your muzzle in your own business!" Exile shushed him.

&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Though I'm sticking to the fact that Hunter lives with the US President, Colleen with the British Prime Minister, Shag with the Swiss President, Exile with the Russian President, and Blitz with the German President - Hunter's owner is the President from TMNT, not RR that way they can blind better. I know this isn't fair for those who did not have the privilege of seeing RR, but I'm trying to explain it (_sweat drop_)

Sorry if Blitz and Exile moments aren't coming out right because it's been awhile and I forget exactly how Exilo Mikhalovic sanHusky treated everybody's favorite Arnold Schwarzenegger-wanna-be doberman.

The title is a mock of Hunter being the First Pet of the White House.

**Turtlefreak121: **Don't worry, I promise TMNT will be in it more next time! Cross my fingers stick a poodle in my eye!

Please comment on how I'm doing and if I messed something up.


	2. Meeting the Dogs in Silver

Turtlefreak121: (_huggles her puppy_) I love this story! Mostly because I feel like I'm getting re-acquainted with the show that started my cartoon fandoms! Without this show I wouldn't have known what it was like to start fanfictions. I never put one on the internet, but Road Rovers started my writing. (_salutes_) And to that, Road Rovers, I am forever grateful!

Thanks for the review, Bad Cat Girl

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Two

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Mirage Studios does. I do not own the Road Rovers - Warner Brothers does. I'm glad we can make this assessment.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Meeting the Dogs in Silver**

Once the last of the antiques had been moved out of the Uha, Mikey excitedly ran back to the television and groaned at the fact that the news was off and he had missed anything else relating to his latest heroes.

"Ah, man!" he groaned.

Leonardo looked around the shop and at the rest of the items April and Mikey had carried in. He gave a sigh of relief upon discovering there was nothing else heavy he would have to carry with Raph.

"Hey, April," Raph called out from the chestnut table he and Leo were leaning on. "Is dis where ya wunt it?" he asked.

The very question made his older brother cringe and give him an angered look.

Now with her hand on her hip and a hand to her chin, April looked at the other antiques in comparison. Her glances about the store made Leo's heart race - he didn't want to move it alone _again!_

Finally, April replied. "No, that's fine, Raph," she stated.

Leo leaned back comfortably again. He wasn't one to complain but there was some things one could not possibly do on their own. Moving a four hundred pound table seemed to be one of them. Especially when his 'help' wasn't helping!

"Just, could you check under it for a moment? There are supposed to be some sort of papers taped up to it. I think they said they were registration documents or something," she requested.

As Raph bent over to look under the table, Don looked curiously at April.

"Why would they attach papers like that to a table?" he asked.

"Well, depending on who owned the table and how many years ago can market it from fifteen hundred dollars to somewhere over a _million!_" April explained. "You never know when you're dealing with antiques."

"Or villains," Mikey piped up. "They could be cheap lil' thugs or part of a drug-dealing ring that is profited by a big-shot like Saki!"

"Are you talking about the Purple Dragons?" Leo asked with an arched eye ridge.

"Undoubtedly!" Mikey expressed.

"They're not drug dealers, Mikey," Don stated with a shake of his head.

"Hey! Ya never know! They've got _boot legers_, why not drug dealers?" Raph snorted as he finally laid eyes on some papers curiously taped to the desk. "Found 'em!" he stated before carefully pulling them loose and taking a closer look at them. "Hmm... These don't _look_ like any documents, April."

"Really? Let me see..." April stated as she walked over to where Raph was now joined by Leo as they looked at the mysterious papers.

"Raph's right, April - these aren't any ownership documents," Leonardo added as he handed them to April.

The red-head took a curious look at them and then looked up to her friends who were now standing together. "You're right...these are more like a device of some sort... And look at the dimensions! It's big enough for a small room," she stated before handing them to Don. "What do you make of these, Don?" she asked.

Donatello rubbed his chin and read the inscriptions on the sides of the diagrams. "These is a transforming device of some kind..." he stated before looking around to his brothers and April. "Question is... Transforming _what?_"

"DOGS!" A gruff voice growled from behind them.

The turtles and April turned quick enough to see their company enter the shop through the ally door. He was a large man that had a long, blonde mustache. His skin was a darkened color like an over-cooked tan and he almost seemed to be a Hulk Hogan impersonator. His clothes were strange - his black shirt was tight and sleeveless while his black combat boots kept his camouflage pants looking like khakis they were stuffed into the boots so tightly.

Strangest of all, however, was the metal 'helmet' on his head that covered the entire top of his head and his ears as well.

The turtles received a strange vibe from this man and quickly drew their weapons.

"Whut da shell do _you_ want?" Raph growled at him.

The man smirked coldly. "My name is--"

Suddenly, months of watching the news religiously clicked in Mikey's head and he gasped. "You...YOU'RE GENERAL PARVO!" he exclaimed as he held onto the sides of his head.

His brothers and April looked at him strangely.

"He's _cheese?_" Leo asked as he gave the man a strange look.

"No, _worse!_" Mikey exclaimed. "He's on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted List! He's the madman that's making those monster dogs and fights the Road Rovers! He also is wanted for felony in twelve states and is on trial for stealing some souvenirs at a zoo in England!"

The three other turtles looked at him dully.

"Mikey...you've been watching _way_ too much television!" Don stated simply.

In return, Michelangelo merely shrugged and returned the attention to the intruder.

Parvo smirked. "Yes - and I want that _Transdogmifer_ diagram!" he growled.

The turtles and April looked at each other before back to him.

Sighing, Parvo pointed to the papers Don was still holding. "The diagram you found! I want it!" he roared.

"Oh!" everyone in the room sighed with relief before tensing up again.

"We don't know what you want those for, Parvo - but there's not a chance we'll give it to a criminal mastermind like you!" Leo hissed.

"Actually..." Parvo stated as he pulled a woman with black hair, pale skin, and a strange red outfit with a helmet like Parvo's into the store. "_She's_ the mastermind - I'm just the brawn that controls the operations!" He then looked to her. "Groomer, introduce yourself."

Groomer frowned as she looked at the turtles. "They don't have hair to cut..." she groaned before Parvo threw her out the door again.

"Do you give up?" Parvo smirked.

Raph looked at the madman strangely. "Was that supposed to make us do so?"

Parvo looked around for a second before frowning. "Very well, Gecko! I shall send my Cano-Mutants on you!"

"WE'RE TURTLES!" the brothers yelled before two large dog-like creatures jumped through the door.

Once standing straight the dogs were nearly nine feet tall and had bulk much to compete with a heavy-weight champion. They were a boxer-like creature and a Dalmatian.

Mikey gasped. "This is like a dream come true!" he exclaimed.

The others looked at him and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya know...if the Road Rovers came bursting in..."

Don sighed. "Mikey, the Road Rovers aren't--"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a motor cycle stopping outside the front door and no sooner had the sound died down that wisp of flame followed a blonde dog-like creature in a silver uniform. He stood with his hands on his hips as he glared at Parvo and the Cano-Mutants.

"Stop right there, Parvo!" the dog growled.

Mikey gasped. "It's Speedy!" he exclaimed as his brothers' jaws dropped.

Hunter looked at Mikey and rubbed his neck. "Actually, it's _Hunter_, but close enough - I am fast!"

Just then, a Collie ran through the door almost out of breath. "You should've carried me, Hunter!" she panted before looking over to the turtles. "Oh, hello - I'm Colleen - Master didn't say he was experimenting on lizards--"

"TURTLES!" the brothers yelled again.

"Right..." Colleen stated before glaring at Parvo. "You're not getting the plans for the transdogmifer, Parvo!" Colleen growled.

"Who's going to stop me?" the general smirked.

Suddenly, both Hunter and Colleen attacked the general only to be blocked by the Cano-Mutants.

Hunter looked back to the turtles hopefully. "Some help would be most satisfying if you know how to use those weapons you got there," Hunter stated and the turtles nodded in agreement before jumping in.

Leonardo and Donatello - who was still shocked to see that Mikey's heroes were real - jumped at the Dalmatian along with Colleen. Raph and Mikey joined the happy-go-lucky Hunter with the boxer.

"HIIII-YAAAA!" Colleen screamed as she preformed a double flip in the air and then drop kicked the Dalmatian on his head.

This gave Leonardo and Donatello the opportunity to use their shuriken to fling at the monstrous creature's specially fitted clothes and pin it to the door it had entered.

Leo looked in surprise to the collie who flung her hair back and forth slowly. "Uh...Nice kick..." he stated.

Colleen smirked and shrugged. "Well...when you have super martial arts powers--"

At this time, Raph, Mikey, and Hunter were circled around the boxer-like Cano-Mutant. Hunter looked at Mikey and Raph. "Do you think you could corner him for me?" the Labrador mix asked as he pointed his left folded ear to a corner in the shop.

"Sure t'ing!" Raph answered before he and Mikey - spinning their weapons threateningly - began to approach the snarling monster.

The boxer - intimidated by the sudden movements towards him, swiped at the turtles but slowly backed away from them until his back felt the wall and his eyes widened.

With a flash of fire following his trail, Hunter ran at the boxer and then - with his super-speed as his aid - gave dozens of quick punches to the Boxer's chest within a matter of seconds. Once finished, Hunter smiled cheekily at the dazed boxer and backed away from him.

Mikey joined Hunter and they looked at each other.

"May I?" Mikey asked.

Hunter bowed and waved his hands to the mutation. "Be my guest!"

The orange-clad turtle then leaned forward and barely blew on the boxer's neck - causing the monster to double over and fall to the ground with a whimper.

Once time had settled enough, Don looked between Colleen and Hunter. He took a deep breath and blinked. "So...the Road Rovers _aren't_ a hoax?" he asked as he looked wearily at Mikey who grinned devilishly in reply.

"I should say not!" the British collie stated as she dragged the boxer's limp form next to the door and under the area where the Dalmatian hung in an unconscious state.

Hunter scratched his ear. "Is someone saying we aren't?" he blinked.

It was then that Leonardo looked around the store curiously. "Hey - where's that General who controlled these guys?"

After attention had been brought to Parvo's disappearance and everyone began looking for him, Groomer jumped out from behind the store counter where she had sneaked into hiding and grabbed the plans from Don.

"AHA!" she yelled before beginning to run towards the door where she knew Parvo was waiting with a vehicle for her.

"The Transdomifer plans!" Hunter and Colleen gasped.

"Grab her!" Leo ordered to his brothers before they began to run after her.

There was no need for as she looked back to laugh at the cano-sapiens and their terrapin allies, she run into something furry but hard enough to knock her back.

At the sudden charge made to his chest, Shag looked down to the ground where there was a thump below him. Using his hand to pull up the fur in front of his eyes, he then discovered that the one who ran into him had been Groomer and the thought of when she tried to cut his long fur caused him to snarl and growl at her.

"Easy, Big-guy!" Hunter stated easily as he patted Shag's white fur.

Before Groomer had enough time to regain her senses, Raph roughly recovered the plans and glared at her.

"THE SHOP!" April exclaimed as she looked to see that the flames from Hunter's speed were still burning through the floor.

Hunter blushed. "Oops..."

"Don't worry, Ma'am," a deep Russian accent called as a Husky cano-sapien in the same attire as Colleen and Hunter stepped in. The Husky's eyes lit with a bluish light and icy beams shot from them - freezing the floor boards that were flaming and stopping any further damage.

Mikey looked back and forth with his body trembling in excitement. He then glanced around the shop. "Oh, man! I need a camera! How am I supposed to complete my Hero-Scrapbook if I don't have the _Road Rovers_ in it!" he exclaimed.

After a few moments, Hunter snapped his fingers and looked at Michelangelo. "Oh! You meet heroes and take pictures of them for your scrapbook! I get it! Neat!"

Leo looked to the blue and white furred Husky. "He's...not one to catch on quick, is he?"

"Nah..." Exile answered back. "He's juss a lil' slow..."

Not noticing the expectant look he was receiving from Leonardo, Exile walked over to Raph and extended his hand. "May we have the Transdogmifer plans returned?" he asked politely enough.

Raph handed them back just as Shag pulled a pair of handcuffs from his fur, placed them on Groomer's hands, and slung her over his shoulder.

Hunter smiled gently at Mikey. "If a picture's all you need, then you could get it tomorrow!" he stated.

"That's right!" Colleen added as she stepped next to the Rover leader. "Tomorrow we are all coming to see the President come to New York and speak with the mayor!"

Don scratched his head. "The President's coming...to _New York_ tomorrow? How come they didn't say anything on the news?"

"It's top secret stuff," Hunter stated as he waved his hands. "You could watch with us and get your picture," he stated hopefully. "A formal introduction would be in order and everything. We don't have much time right now," Hunter explained.

"Blitz iz rounding up Parvo," Exile reported before the Doberman cano-sapien suddenly ran in out of breath.

"What did you do now, Mr. Fluffy?" Colleen growled.

"Someone else got Parvo!" Blitz's accented voice breathed. "Someone in helicopters - I swear I chased 'im dis time! I really did!"

"You lost 'im, Weird-Boy?" Exile growled. "What's da matter with you?"

Hunter sighed. "It's fine, guys! Really! We got Groomer and we'll turn her in - that's good enough for tonight!"

"What about these guys?" Leonardo asked as he pointed out the unconscious Cano-Mutants.

"They'll turn back to normal in a few minutes," Colleen said softly. "They'll leave on their own and head home - no doubt."

"So... See you on the Old Parker's building tomorrow?" Hunter asked with a hopeful tent to his eyes. "'Round noon-ish?"

The turtles looked at each other. Without speaking they knew that they were all curious as to this group's origins and also wanted to be better acquainted with them - better to have more allies with all the enemies they had.

Leo nodded finally. "Sure - that the Old Parker's building across from Main, right?"

Hunter smirked. "You got it!" He looked to the Rovers. "Okay, Rovers! Let's hit the road!"

&&&&&&

"I would like to know why you have thwarted my plans to finish the Transdomifer!" Parvo growled as he walked alongside his 'captor'.

Bishop smirked and looked back at him. "Because I already have the items you need to make your monster-making machine, General. All I need in return is some of your..._expertise..._"

Parvo's thick blonde eye brow arched as he continued to follow Bishop into a strange looking room marked only as 'Testing'.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Hopefully I'm _finally_ getting to the funny parts! Oh, well. Can't blame me for trying.

Please Review


	3. Parvo Attacks!

Turtlefreak121: TF-1-21 here (yes, that's how _I_ say my name so don't ask smart-stuff!). I will report to you good news! Thanks to a friend's help I was able to discover that I was actually spelling General 'Pravo's' name wrong. It's _Parvo_ - but I changed it thankfully. In other news, I'm here to answer a question from my art teacher who now knows of my love for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Road Rovers: Who's my favorite from each? Well, if people _must_ know - which would be horrible considering most of the people who ask me are not probably reading this - I like Raph a lot - but I also like Leo so it's a tie (_throws both a cookie_) (Leo: Why the heck do _we_ get this?)Consider it a trinket. And for Road Rovers - and this should be obvious if you know me - I like Hunter and Blitzie (_throws both a dog biscuit_) (Blitz: T'anks!). What? I'm indecisive! Leave me alone!

Thank you for the reviews.

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Three

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except my pants. But not even that.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Parvo Attacks!**

Raph, Leo, and Don all groaned as Mikey began chanting his small 'victory' before them. They were looking forward to meeting the heroes on sound ground and learning about their origins which - for all they knew - could be similar to theirs. Still, Mikey was making it hard to concentrate on such a task.

"I was right! I was right!" Michelangelo skipped around singing. He stuck his tongue out at Don and shook his head as he tisked him. "Unbeliever..." he snorted at his brother before continuing his victory lap and then suddenly bolting ahead of them on the roof top they were running across and jumping to the next.

Raph growled and looked at Leo. "Can I _please_ murder him?" he asked angrily.

"No..." Leo sighed in reply. "He's just being energetic..."

"UNBELIEVERS!" Mikey yelled across the rooftops at his brothers before running forward again.

"I don't know why he's so surprised we didn't believe in that..." Don sighed. "It seemed too unbe--"

He was suddenly broken off by another of Michelangelo's yells. "_UNBELIEVERS!_"

Frowning at the interruption, Don then continued. "It seemed too un_real_ to believe..."

"Yeah...juss don't let _'im_ hear dat!" Raph grumbled as he jerked his thumb towards Michelangelo.

Don blinked at this and then looked at Mikey as he, Raph, and Leo turned to their left and crossed over to the next rooftop. "Should we tell him he's going the wrong way?" the purple-clad turtle asked.

Raph and Leo looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He'll realize it eventually..." Leo sighed.

"Yeah... When he runs outta places to jump to..." Raph snickered at their younger brother.

About this time Michelangelo happened to turn his head over his shoulder to see how his brothers were taking the taunting when he caught a glimpse of them heading to his left.

"NOT FUNNY, GUYS!" he yelled before forcing himself to a stop and then quickly running as quick as he could towards their direction. "NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" he yelled again.

He heard his brothers laugh at him and then speed up. Grinning, he did the same - except in a mock laughter loud enough for the whole city to hear and then doing every move he could to catch up with the three of them.

Once he was caught up, his brothers slowed down and stopped.

Out of breath, Mikey put his hands on his knees and panted. "Thanks for waiting up, guys..." he stated as he gasped for air.

"Huh?" Don questioned as he looked down to his younger sibling.

"We didn't wait for you," Raph snorted.

Mikey cocked an eye ridge. "You just did - you still are!"

"Actually, Mikey... We're at Old Parker's building already..." Leo stated in a 'sorry to burst your bubble' sort of tone.

When Don and Raph laughed at Mikey's naiveness, Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, eat it up - you're still unbelievers!"

The 'Old Parker's Building' was actually an abandoned factory for rawhide bones. It was a musty place with cracked and boarded up windows. Its window paneling reminded the turtles of a factory from the forties. Once it had been a strong industry for dog bones in New York, but after so long 'Old Parker Bones' were not selling as well as they had and the factory had to close down. The death of 'Mr. Parker' kind of helped with that, too.

At least _Young_ Parker was rich...

Crossing his arms, Raph looked around the roads below and looked around. "So where are 'dey?" he asked impatiently.

"Shh!" Mikey growled at him as he looked around. "I want to hear what they sound like when they run... Like dogs or people..."

The other three turtles looked at each other and then Mikey. "Mikey... They sound the same way as _anyone_ does when they're running..." Don tried his best to explain.

"You don't know that - and I wasn't listening yesterday!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph snorted at this. "Poor you..."

Leonardo kept himself between his brothers and the building's ledge. He frowned a bit as he looked over the edge and onto the oddly quiet street below. Besides the occasional cab it did not look to Leo as if the allusive heroes were coming down this specific road - and least of all the _President_ of the United States. The level of activity in this part of town was just so much under the norm of the city - quiet, forgotten.

Just as Leo was beginning to consider that they had gone to the wrong building, a regular cab pulled up along the side of the road below him. He stopped for a moment and stared down at this cab - it would be one of the few things in the norm tonight, but why would someone get out in the Old Parker Building?

Once the door opened and two silver boots stepped out followed by a dog-like body and was followed by another, Leo knew that these were the Rovers and there was nothing to worry about.

He sighed with relief at this and alerted his brothers to their arrival.

The bluish-furred Husky leaned his head in before shutting the door and winked at the cab driver. "Thanx you, American Cab-driver. Please place it on our tab!" Exilio ordered.

"Of course, Exile - tell Hunter I said 'hi'," the cabdriver asked simply before the Road Rover shut the door and drove off

"He's a nice cab driver..." Colleen stated softly as they made their way to the alley next to the old bone factory.

"But 'tis a lil' crammed..." Blitz whined as he rubbed his bottom.

"Ba roooum..." Shag called out as he waited for his friends to climb up the rusty, paint chipped fire escape so he could go up after them.

"'Ello, turtles!" Colleen exclaimed as she climbed over the edge of the roof and stepped over closer to their friends. "We half expected the four of you to not give us show!"

"Nots me," Exile smirked as he walked over to Don and nudged him with his elbow - forgetting his super strength. "I had the faiths in you!" the Russian exclaimed as he winked at Donatello who was rubbing his arm tenderly.

"Heh...yeah..." Don smiled back as he continued to rub his aching arm.

"So I hears there 'tis a _camera_ shoot today?" Blitz asked hopefully before posing and flexing before the turtles. "I know that they say to get your good side - but I have so much too choose from."

"Aroof..." Shag stated as he looked at Exile.

"You got me there, Shag," Exile sighed as he folded his arms. "It _is_ and unfortunate thing his air-head 'tis in da picture..."

Looking around at them, the numbers didn't add up for Leo. "Aren't there _five_ of you guys?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yeah - where's dat quick one?" Raph asked as he looked back and forth.

"You mean Hunter?" Colleen asked politely.

"Mutt-face ain't here," Blitz retorted with a grin.

"WHAT?" Michelangelo demanded as his jaw dropped. He looked down to the small disposable camera he had brought to the Road Rovers-minus-one. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"He's not on top of this abandoned factory with us..." Exile stated slowly.

"Bu-But... But how am I supposed to have a picture of me with the Road Rovers _without_ a Road Rover?" he demanded.

"Not to mention da leader," Exile added as he placed his hand on his chin.

"NO!" Mikey whined.

"Knock it off, Mikey! Or _I _will..." Raph threatened.

"Well, Hunter can't be here right _now..._" Colleen tried to explain.

"Why not?" Don piped up.

"He is with de President," Exile stated simply.

The turtles looked at each other in amazement.

"'Tis not as great as it sounds..." Blitz snorted as he folded his arms.

"YES IT IS!" Colleen and Exile joined together.

Shag looked at Blitz and frowned. "Baruu arf bur barr."

"That 'tis right, Shag... I get no respect!" Blitz stated as he quickly folded his arms.

&&&&&&

Hunter curled up on the seat next to his beloved master. He closed his eyes softly and listened to the hum of the limo that once scarred him to death. He smirked at the memory and unknowingly began wagging his tail. Accidentally, his tail hit against the President who nearly smirked at it and reached over to scratch his ears and back.

When his master began scratching in the center of the bleach blonde spot on his back, Hunter quickly turned onto his back as a signal to his master to scratch his stomach - something the President obeyed.

These moments were exactly why Hunter wasn't sure if he liked being a dog or a Canosapien more. Sure, when he was a Road Rover he had opposable thumbs and could speak English, but moment like these didn't come often for a regular old Road Rover.

Suddenly, Hunter could not help but kick his hind leg as his master suddenly began scratching directly under his ribs and made him stretch his back out for more. He _loved_ being scratched almost as much as he loved his owner.

Laughing at his dog's behavior, the President shook his head. "You silly dog..." he laughed as he scratched harder.

_Say what you want..._ Hunter thought as he stuck out his tongue. _I don't care if I'm the stupidest, worst-looking, bad mannered pooch on this side of New York. Doesn't matter as long as you keep scratching like that!_

"Mr. President," an agent in the seat across from them called.

Slowly, the scratches began to lessen until there was nothing. Hunter's leg slowly stopped kicking and he blinked a few times before groaning and turning up straight - his tail swaying patiently.

"Yes?" the leader asked.

"You stated that you wanted us to alert you when we were near the mayor's office..."

After a few seconds of silence, the president moved his hands and looked at his secret service agent. "Yes?"

"We are near the mayor's office, Sir," the agent next to the agent explained in his very deep voice.

The president blinked and looked at both of them. "That it?" he asked.

"Yes sir!"

He sighed and nodded. "Alright then..."

Suddenly, the whole vehicle jarred and shook everyone. Hunter went flying into the floor with a yelp. However, the golden retriever mutt quickly leaped back to his spot and shook his head as he stood on the seat next to his owner.

Groaning, the President looked over to his dog. "You alright, boy?" he asked.

In response, Hunter licked the side of his owner's face - the best he could do without a human voice.

The President smiled and rubbed his dog's head. "Good boy!"

"What in the name of Sam Hill happened up there?" the first secret service asked as he opened the small window between them and the driver.

"Th-There was something outside! I tried to swerve and miss it and it just collided with us - it was running straight at us!" the driver exclaimed.

The two agents with the leader and Hunter looked at each other before scooting apart to the doors on each side of the limo. "Stay put, Sir!" the latter agent exclaimed.

_What's going on?_ Hunter thought as his heart raced in a panic. _Is my master in trouble? What's going on?_

Lifting his snout into the air, Hunter took deep smells of the air and waited as he caught the faint smells surrounding the limo. His eyes widened - it was the smell of Parvo's Cano-Mutants!

Barking uncontrollably, Hunter did his best to warn them not to open the doors - but it did not work.

"Hush, Hunter!" the President tried to silence him.

_Don't! Open! The! DOORS! _ Hunter wished desperately to exclaim - but again, nothing came out but the rough barks and growls.

Suddenly, something hit the windshield and could be heard climbing up over the hood with claws. Immediately, the agents lifted their weapons to the hood and followed the sounds of the creature's movements.

Suddenly, the driver's door opened and their driver was pulled out with a cry. The door slammed shut.

As one agent held his gun up at the last sounds of the first creature, the other pointed his weapon to the doors and windshield - they could see nothing irregular outside the windows - it was as if the driver never existed.

"Mr. President, control your dog!" one agent growled as Hunter continued.

"Hunter... Hunter. HUNTER! Stop!" the leader tried to no avail.

Again, the door next to the deep-voiced agent opened and a monstrous arm with hair all over it and long claws grabbed him before pulling the agent out and slamming the door shut. They watched in horror as the creature's arm pulled the agent up onto the hood and listened to struggle like noises before nothing.

The last agent's breathing quickened as he began talking into his head set. "We need help... The Eagle is in danger! I need help! I'm the only one there's something... What? What do you mean everyone else has disappeared?"

Just as these words got out, the door next to this agent opened and he was dragged out - all the time firing bullets at the arm and the hood of the car - forcing the president to cover his head and Hunter's - who had stopped his barking in turn for a whimper or two.

"What is going on?" the President demanded as suddenly the doors on both sides of him opened wide and two Cano-Mutants jumped down from the room and glared in with drooling jaws and angered eyes.

Hunter stood up in between his master and the closest monster when he felt the presence of his master leaving him. He turned around and widened his eyes as he found that the other Cano-Mutant had been waiting on this and grabbed his precious master.

_NO!_ Hunter exclaimed. He ran to get to the other side of the car and reach his owner when he heard a familiar madman's laughter._ PARVO!_ Hunter's mind screamed as he began to turn around just as something hard came crashing down over his head and slamming the dog into the limo's floor.

Slowly, the mutt's vision began to double and sway as slowly a metallic hand began reaching for him.

Everything faded into darkness.

&&&&&&

"That's odd..." Colleen thought out loud as she glanced over the musty building. Her long red and white hair fell over her shoulder and she forced it back behind her. She leaned forward some more and looked down to the left of the right and waited for a second.

"What's odd?" Don asked as he walked over next to her and stood on his tip toes to see over her.

"I would think that they would have been past here by now!" the collie stated as she looked impatiently.

"I still don't understand why they are called '_hot dogs_'..." Exile grumbled stubbornly as he folded his arms. Raphael's explanation just wasn't good enough for it. "If they are not made of dogs then why call them this?"

"Hamburger ain't made from ham!" Raph growled between his clenched teeth. "No one's botherin' dat!"

"But 'tis not-ing to do with dogs!" Exile stated.

"Jeesh... What do you think of _corndogs_ then?" Raph snapped.

"Corn..._dogs?_" Exile questioned.

Leo shook his head and laughed at Raph's expression as the hotheaded brother proceeded in hitting his forehead with his hand.

Mikey groaned and played with the camera in his hands again. He looked up from the twiddling to the street, to the camera, and then to the street again. Finally, the turtle looked at his new friends and sighed.

"When's he coming? I _really_ want to have a picture of you guys for my scrap book!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You already have the leader," Blitz stated as he puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles. "You need no fifth wheel - 'tis not good for de automobile!" he exclaimed before leaning over to Don. "Germany made de automobile - you know!"

Donatello frowned at this. "Yeah...I know..."

"So?" Exile asked. "_Russia_ made dog sledding!"

"BARUP!" Shag exclaimed.

"But, Shag - even if you were born in Switzerland, your breed came from _England_ - like me!" Colleen explained.

"Or-o..."

Leo looked ahead and narrowed his eyes at a strange sight. "What's that coming from the left?" he asked as below three figures showed up in the distance. Two had blonde fur covering its body and the other wore the uniform of _General Parvo. _

Two carried something over their shoulder - the Cano-Mutant a man in a bluish suit and Parvo a blondish dog-like figure.

Each of the Road Rovers gasped. "That's Hunter!" Colleen voiced finally.

"What?" Raph asked as he looked back down.

"The dog - 'tis Hunter!" Exile exclaimed.

"You guys turn into regular dogs?" Don asked.

"Of course," Colleen answered.

"We all have U. N. Leaders as masters," Blitz continued.

"Afrm!" Shag added unaware his new friends did not understand him.

"Wait..." Leo exclaimed. "Does that mean that that's--"

Mikey gasped. "PARVO'S GOT THE PRESIDENT!"

&&&&&&

Parvo and his Cano-Mutant carried the President and his dog into the dark van that Bishop had waiting for them in an alley. He glared at his 'employer' as he harshly threw the dog into a cage. The Cano-Mutant followed in quickly strapping down the unconscious president.

"What you tell me had better be true, Agent... I don't usually do deals with undercover government agencies..." Parvo snorted as he slammed the cage door shut and locked all three locks and an additional padlock.

"Oh... It shall work, General... It will work..." Bishop smirked as he slowly walked out of the shadows as the vehicle took off.

Unknown to them, a small Frisbee-shaped device blinked as it released not a signal but a sound. One that could only be picked up by ears much stronger at hearing than a human's...

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **FINALLY! SOMETHING got updated! Stupid brain farts! Alright, one chapter down, Not saying how many more to go.

Please Review


	4. A Dastardly Plan

Turtlefreak121: Well, I'm going to work on doing this one harder. Ya know? I really like this story - mainly because I'm reliving the Road Rovers Rage I had been in for that wonderful time of my childhood (What the heck am I talking about _childhood_ for? I'm only fourteen! I still have like two-three years before I can even think about _driving!_ I don't need to think about _childhood!_) And I wonder if anyone here can guess my favorite Road Rover! Hmm... (Hunter: You chose between me and Blitz?) Well... Sorta... (Blitz: Who'd chu choose?) Not saying. (Blitz: You awre almost as bad as Colleen!) And your accent is hard to write unless I remember how my Great Grandma used to pronounce things before she had Alzheimer. (Blitz: German?) Yah (Blitz: Cool... (_looks at Hunter_) Point for me!)

Thank you for both reading and reviewing - reviews are real nice XD Oh, well. Guess crossovers don't get a lot of those, huh? Especially if no one knew about the show!

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Four

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Mirage Studios does. I do not own the Road Rovers - Warner Brothers does.

&&&&&&&&&&

**A Dastardly Plan**

Colleen slowly returned to a standing position and looked in deep thought as the large van sped away from them. Her heart stopped if only for a second until she heard the slow beeping of the Frisbee tracker she had thrown under the moving vehicle. The other Road Rovers also sighed in relief as they heard the small beep.

"Interesting device," Don stated in amazement. "What does it do?"

"'Tis a tracker I made," Exile explained as he beamed proudly. "It makes a noise only we Road Rovers can hear so dose who are being tracked don't even knows whuts hit dems!"

"Is also good for fetch!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah - good for fetch," the others all mumbled in agreement.

The turtles looked at each other in confusion. These four Road Rovers definitely marched to the beat of their own drum!

"Where are they taking the president and Hunter?" Leo asked Exile. The husky Canosapien seemed to know what he was talking about with this technology of his.

Leaning his ears forward, Exilio listened very carefully for the high pitched siren from the tiny transmitter. He furrowed his brow as he waited for the sound to emit once more.

Sure enough, the small beep was heard, though it was much fainter than before - they were already far off. Exile looked to his friends and waved his hands towards the general direction of the sound.

"Now we haf to follow that cat with my friend!" Exile exclaimed.

All of the turtles blinked in bewilderment before turning to each other.

"Cat?" they asked each other at the exact same time.

"'Tis a long story," Blitz grumbled.

"But how are we going to catch up with them?" Don questioned.

"Yeah," Raph added as he folded his arms. "Yar not exactly super quick like Hunt'a was!"

"We make up for it," Colleen smirked as Shag frantically searched in his fur coat to find a remote control.

Upon throwing out two rubber chickens, a half-eaten corndog, a bicycle handle, a toilet bowl seat, and three grenades, Shag let out a happy yelp and wagged his tail as he pulled out a remote.

"What kinda amazing technical-stuff does _that_ do?" Michelangelo exclaimed as he shook with anticipation.

Exile sighed and Blitz smacked himself in the head and Colleen crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently at Shag.

"It operates Mission _Television!_" Colleen growled as she glared at Shag who was whimpering at the others' disappointed looks. "No, Shag - not _that_ remote! The remote to the _Street Rover!_"

Letting out a sound that very remotely resembled the word 'oh', Shag dug through his fur again in search of the correct appliance. The other Rovers groaned and kept their patience.

Colleen looked to the turtles and gave a fake smirk. "Umm... He means well - he just gets a little excited and nervous when Hunter isn't around..." she explained as kindly as possible with her shortening patience.

"And we haf no _patience_ wit 'im when Hunta' 'tisn't here!" Blitz growled as he glared at Shag.

"You haf no 'patience', Butt-Biter!" Exile snapped back.

The two glared at each other and clenched their fists at one another.

"Ya know what?" Raph questioned generally. "I don't _wanna_ know!"

His brothers nodded in a silent agreement.

"Berr Yeah!" Shag did his best to speak human as he withdrew the wanted remote from his fur and handed it to the anxious Colleen.

"Are we going to save the president and Hunter _now?_" Leo asked. He didn't enjoy this sitting around and arguing while doing nothing - though he and Raph were guilty of it a few times.

Colleen arched a brow at his stern nature. The collie gave a quirky smirk to the turtle. "Sure thing, stiff-neck!"

"We'll get 'em!" Exile stated as he used his fingers to cross his heart.

"Yeah - haf sume _patience!_" Blitz agreed as Colleen pressed a button on the remote and a sound of a revving motor could be heard before the screech of tires coming at them from behind them.

The turtles jumped and pulled out their weapons before turning to face the noise, but the Rovers just turned and waited. Within seconds, a strangely shaped car sped towards them. It was almost shaped like a dog and collared a lively shade of red - the same as the Rovers' collars. On the side it had the same emblem of 'RR' as the heroes' armor.

Just as the four brothers were sure they were going to be mowed over, the car slowed down in time to come to a stop right to the group of 'mutants'' side. As the door opened up from bottom to top like the car in _Back to the Future_, the turtles saw a strange creature sitting in the back.

It looked like a rottweiler in a push-cart with a straightjacket and a muzzle on him. He was leaping up and down and looking happily at the Road Rovers. However, when the dog's face fell to where the fifth spot should have been, its eyes widened in shock to see that there was no blonde-furred, kind-hearted leader with them.

He let out a whimper for Hunter before his black eyes caught sight of the turtles that were looking at him in complete awe. His eyes narrowed and he jumped around enough to turn the cart and face them. He let out a few growls before seemingly lunging forward at the turtles.

In response, the turtles all jumped back and let out a yell just before Exile caught the handle bar to the dog's push cart. Seeing he was going no further, the dog growled, drooled, and foamed at the mouth while snapping his jaws at them from behind the muzzle. He leaned his head and neck as far forward as he could and shook his head crazily snapping and growling and roaring.

The turtles held their breaths as they looked at him.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce you all," Colleen said as she gave a giggle. "Turtles, this is _Muzzle_ - he and Hunter go much back and he was even the Master's real dog," she explained. She looked to muzzle and arched a brow. "Muzzle...Muzzle... _Scout!_"

Hearing his original name, Muzzle turned his head and looked at Colleen while still shifting glances to the turtles and growling.

Colleen crossed her arms and curved her hip as she looked at the rottweiler expectantly. "Come now, Muzzle - these are friends of ours - and of _Hunter's!_"

Muzzle still let out a low growl as drool fell from the wholes in his muzzle and he looked at the turtles again.

"Muzzle - _behave_ or Exile and I will let _Blitz _handle you!" Colleen smirked - knowing her victory.

Immediately, Muzzle's ears lifted at the sound of the Doberman's name and he snapped his neck towards Blitz he smiled and waved stiffly. Muzzle's widened eyes suddenly narrowed and he began going nuts, growling and barking and roaring as he jumped up and down in his cart and pulling as hard as he could to jump away from Exile's tightening grasp.

Exile shoved Muzzle back into the Street Rover and shook his head at Muzzle.

"What the--" Raph stopped himself and they looked to the other three Road Rovers expectantly.

"He has...some _problems_..." Colleen stated softly so that Muzzle would be too busy fighting to get out of his cart to hear.

Blitz snorted as he laughed and Colleen glared at him.

"Well, c'mon now - pile in, friends! We muss save de President de United States!" Blitz exclaimed before leaping into the driver's seat only to get literally kicked out of it by Exile.

"There's more room than it looks," Colleen explained before getting into the back with Shag so they could calm down Muzzle.

"I call front seat!" Michelangelo exclaimed before leaping into the third and final front seat next to Blitz.

Before Leo could turn to talk to Don and Raph about the situation that they were about to get themselves into, the two brothers took off as fast as they could sit next to Colleen and Shag's side so that neither of them had to take the only other open seat in the back - the one next to Muzzle.

Leo looked sternly at them and then shifted his attention to Muzzle whose mouth was still dripping with drool and foam. The rottweiler was watching his every move. Slowly, Leo leaned to his right and watched as Muzzle's head dipped at the same rate as Leo's - keeping their eyes locked.

"C'mon in!" Exile yelled to Leo.

"Yeah! We haf a President to save!" Blitz exclaimed.

"AND _HUNTER!_" the other Road Rovers yelled at the Doberman.

"Yeah - pity the mutt!" Blitz grumbled before crossing his arms and sliding down in his seat.

"C'mon, Leo!" Mikey exclaimed as he trembled in anxiety.

The leader sighed at the knowledge there was no stopping his brothers now and leaped into the vehicle.

Exile pressed a button to close the door and then revved the engine before speeding off towards the origin of their tracker. The husky had a confident smirk, but his worry for his friend was obvious.

"Shouldn't I be driving since I am in command in Hunter's absence?" Colleen questioned as she leaned forward in between Blitz and Exile's seats.

All the Road Rovers at once glared at her and shouted "NO!" with the exception of Muzzle who was preoccupied mimicking Leonardo's every move.

Colleen sat back and looked at Leonardo. "Comfortable?" she questioned as she looked at how he was pressing himself as far as he could against the door and leaving as much room between himself and Muzzle as was possible.

"Not..._especially..._" he answered in a grunt as he moved his head again only for Muzzle to follow his motion. "Does he... Does he _always_ do this?" Leo asked Colleen in an almost frightened voice.

"Hmm... Only when he's hungry," Colleen answered obliviously.

Don, Raph, and Mikey all turned to look at each other and snicker at their older brother's sticky situation.

&&&&&&

As his thoughts slowly began to straighten themselves out, the blonde furred dog partially opened his eyes before tightly closing them and then opening them completely to try and become used to the light.

Letting out a grunt at his discomfort, Hunter then shakingly got to his feet. Shaking his head as his legs trembled; Hunter closed his eyes and opened them again. He had a throbbing headache in the back of his head and felt like the ground was shaking beneath him.

When the dog tried to stand up completely, he hit his already throbbing head on something and was not even completely raised up. He squinted the best he could and got a look at his surroundings.

Despite the fact that there was blinding lights, the entire room appeared to be dark and full of shadows prepared to rear up and consume him before he could think twice. He felt a chill travel down his spine at the very thought. But blocking his vision were these large black 'sticks'. As the world began to calm from his startled awakening, Hunter held his breath in the realization that these 'sticks' were not sticks but metal _bars_.

Hunter was trapped within a cage.

Alarmed, the dog began trying to turn and find a way out of his prison only to find he couldn't even move. He was too tall and too long for this cage - but he had a feeling whoever placed him in this situation didn't care.

Lying down once more, the normal dog erased the thoughts of his master-time, his joyful belly rubs, and of the wonderful fetching game and wished so hard that he was a Canosapien at the moment with his super powers and best friends here to help him.

Then he remembered what had happened before he woke up. His eyes widened in surprise. Where was his master?

His heart raced as images of Parvo, Cano-mutants, an attack, his master, and some man in a suit ran circles in his mind and made it impossible for him to put them together in his state of mind. And the man in a suit...he knew him...he knew him from _somewhere_...he only wished he remembered where...

Suddenly, the sound of air pressure being released echoed in the room and caused Hunter to jerk his head towards the large metal door across from him. The door slowly slid open and allowed two pairs of legs to walk into the room. The broader, more muscular pair were in brown combat boots had had camouflage pants tucked in them - he recognized this as Parvo's clothes. The other pair was lean and stiff. Who owned this pair was wearing a pair of black dress shoes and black pants with something that resembled a cape-like coat trailing behind them - but not to the ground.

He listened and watched in horror as they came towards him. He backed up farther into his cage only to find he was as far back as he could go.

"So you sure 'dis is him?" Parvo's gruff voice growled. "Agent, I don't take kindly to the government and I _definitely_ don't take kindly to backstabbers!" he snapped angrily yet he sound oddly pleased.

"General, _no one_ has been stabbed in the back..." the agent answered as suddenly Hunter felt the floor shake as his cage was lifted into the air. He let out a yelp as his face suddenly became eye level with the two men. "Not _yet_..." the agent smirked as he looked at Hunter.

Hunter's eyes widened. _AGENT BISHOP!_

Hunter was jolted back and fourth as the men carried him out the room and down a long hall. The whole time Hunter barked and yelped as he called for his master. There was no response but from the two captors.

"_Shuddup!_" General Parvo snarled. "Don't be so annoying you stupid dog!"

"Not a real fan of dogs, Parvo?" Bishop smirked.

"I ain't a fan of the _Road Rovers_," Parvo snapped as Bishop turned into another room with a sliding door and carried on. "Or canines..." Parvo grumbled to himself quickly before racing to catch up.

Parvo growled as he saw the large cylinder shaped metal device with many pipes and cords and computers plugged into it at all angles. He glared at Bishop and roared. "I gave you _no _permission to take _my_ Transdogmifer!"

"Yours didn't work, Parvo - remember? The dogs changed back to their normal selves after a time," Bishop reminded him as he carried Hunter's cage over to the door of the large metal chamber and opened it. "This is the one I had my scientists build during our excursion."

Parvo's eyes widened and he looked at the device. He whistled at its magnificence. "How's their wage?" he asked as Bishop roughly dropped Hunter out of the cage and into the floor of the chamber and quickly closed it.

Bishop pressed which settings to put the machine on and then backed away with a satisfied look on his face as the piece of work charged up.

"Eighty-three," Bishop answered Parvo's question.

"_Thousand?_" Parvo gasped. "That's not bad - per month?"

"Per week," Bishop grinned.

Parvo looked oddly at Bishop and took a deep breath. "No wonder your country's gas prices are so outrageous!" Parvo exclaimed.

"Really? You should see other countries' underground agencies," Bishop smiled as suddenly the top of the cylinder began to light up and the room shook with energy.

From within the machine, Hunter must have been putting up a fight. He could be heard scratching as hard as he could against the door and was yelping and barking as loud as he could. He definitely didn't want whatever they were doing to happen.

Finally, there was a blinding flash and a gray smoke overtook the room. As it cleared, Bishop and Parvo waited patiently as the door opened and revealed a tall Canosapien with blonde fur - a lighter blonde spot on his back.

Hunter held his breath as he looked from Bishop to Parvo and gulped. He knew that his secret was out. Looking down, the Road Rover blushed and covered his unmentionables. Unlike the Master's Transdogmifer which clothed him, this one gave him nothing.

He glared at them and couldn't help but frown. "So what do you think you can do to me now?" Hunter asked sternly. "I now have my powers and you can't stop me if I wanted to escape with my master."

Bishop grinned. "Oh, but we came up with something in that case," the scientist grinned.

Before Hunter could get out another word, the door suddenly shut again and the machine once more shook back and forth under the intense energy. The Road Rover's eyes widened.

"Oh...no..."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **I made the Street Rover a bit larger, but oh well. XD Them just standing there talking was actually shorter if they were only talking if you think about it so they aren't _completely _stupid!

Please Review


	5. Car Troubles

Turtlefreak121: Hallo again! TF here with terrible news! I have a rash on my face!!! Buddy it's annoying... I think sculpting with plaster is responsible... But I don't really care... I just know that it sucks! Oh, well... I would go into another spasm of how annoying my life is getting and how my friends are really being more like enemies to me and themselves now, but that even bores me. Mostly because - considering - it ain't really all that bad! Besides - I have outlets I can use. Them? Bah, they don't even read my stories! XP Hey! That _was_ a rant! Congratulations, TF121, you just won an award for the stupidest, nonsensical ranting awards! Hoora! Yeah... After this chapter I'm going to go sleep...

Thank you those who reviewed or even those who read!

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Five

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TMNT nor will I probably _ever!_ I do not own the Road Rovers nor will I probably _ever!_ Yeehaw...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Car Troubles**

Leonardo looked strangely at the mad animal next to him and shivered at its intense glare. Seeing that he was shrinking back into the seat, he shook his head and looked carefully at the mad pooch. Sighing, he reached out his hand for Muzzle to smell it.

Blinking for a second, Muzzle leaned forward from its cart and took two deep inhales over Leonardo's hand. He paused for a second and leaned back again before twitching one side of his nose and waited for his mind to infer what he had just received.

Sighing in relief at what the thought of a good reaction, Leo began to straighten up. As he reached to pat Muzzle's head, the crazed mutt went nuts and began roaring and growling at the turtle as it snapped its jaws from behind its securely placed muzzle.

Leo frowned and quickly pulled back his hand before attempting to shrink into his seat to get away from the crazed animal. He failed to think of a more uncomfortable situation or a situation that could let him think 'it could be worse'.

Colleen looked over to the sight and smiled softly at it. "Awe! Look, Exile! Muzzle and the blue turtle have made friends!" she exclaimed.

Leo gave her an odd look and arched an eye ridge at her. However, before he could say anything he found himself the center of attention for the entire Road Rover team.

Exile looked in the rear view mirror and smirked. "Well! Whatcha 'know? Muzzle not eat'n 'im!"

Raph leaned forward to better see Leo's glowering expression and snickered. "Ah, look, Donny! Ain't' that not just _too_ cute!"

Don and Mikey joined the red masked turtle in snickering and Leo did a quick breathing exercise so as to not kill any of his 'beloved' brothers. He wished for nothing more than to get out of this hair rising situation.

Muzzle looked around at the snickering turtles and let out a ferocious growl before shaking his head and trying to jump at them.

The three younger turtles immediately quit their laughing and sat back into their seats - except for Mikey who was in the front and instead covered his head and bent over as far forward as he could.

Leo smiled and reached over again to pat Muzzle. Though the rottweiler looked skeptically at first, he allowed the turtle to rub his head and smiled. Muzzle looked at Leo happily and jumped up and down merrily.

Exile looked in the mirror again and let out a deep, Russian laugh. "Har har! See what's me means? Turtles' brothers thoughts we Rovers were just joking! Nah-no! We mean its quite seriously, Comrades! Muzzle makes good friends wit your blue brother! Ye sees!"

His mind quickly giving into boredom, Michelangelo sighed and leaned against the window of his door. His eye suddenly widened at the intense rushing sound and he immediately pulled back. His eyes glared out the window before opening in wide surprise and allowing his green face to carve a large, open-mouthed grin.

"Wow!" he exclaimed softly upon seeing the flashing of other objects appearing faintly before blurring into the violent mix of swirls and colors of the rushing background.

Catching onto Mikey's excitement, Raph leaned towards his window as well and opened his mouth in shock. He was soon followed by Don and Leo who could not believe the amazing yet eloquent speed of the Rovers' vehicle. It felt as though they were barely going over forty.

"Just how fast are we going!?" Don asked in astonishment.

Colleen looked through the back window and wrinkled her nose as she figured their average speed in her mind. She sighed as she saw the steaks left in the road from their tire treads. _Poor, Hunta'..._ she sighed inwardly.

"Ninety-fifths miles ver hour, me turtle comrade - though I don'ts thinks I know which ask'd de question!" Exile answered as Colleen daydreamed.

"It was me - Donatello," Don reminded the blue furred husky.

"Wait - _What!?_" Raph demanded. "Did you say _ninety-five!?_ How are you avoiding traffic!?"

"I no says such number, angered turtle by the name of Raphie-l!" Exile retorted almost offended.

"Burr-ya..." Shagg added.

Raph's face began to expose some redness from the steam building up inside of him. "But you _just_ said--"

"Nie! He meant he was goin' ninety miles per hours and one fivths of your 'mile'!" Blitz said with a roll of his eyes and an annoyed shake of his dark brown head. The German had trouble understanding Exile at times, too, but living with the pack for a while let him grow used to the husky's heavy accent. Just as being around Hunter as he interrupted Shagg's bizarre half-human, half-dog language let them all gain a general knowledge of it.

"Okay..." Leo jumped in before Raph could blow through the roof at Blitz's reaction. "But how are you avoiding traffic?"

"Whut 'traffic'?" Exile asked before their view ahead of the Street Rover began to be blocked by a large, dark, rectangle that slowly became larger and larger before everyone in the Rover began to scream as the red car ran straight into the parked vehicle.

Just as everyone was beginning to slowly loosen up from the impact, The entire vehicle became filled with large, fluffy airbags. Everyone let out another short yell as suddenly they found themselves either pinned to their seats, each other, the floor, or even the ceiling.

"Oww!!!"

"Get yar tail OUT of my _FACE!!!_"

"Something is BLOODY poking me in the aft end!"

"I cans no longer reach de 'released de air' button!"

"Someone drooled on me!"

"Barba Ra!!!"

"Someone turn the air off _please!_"

"RAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!"

"Ahhahh!!! My beautiful _face_ es being smooshed ag'nst your _stupid_ American glass!!!"

Growing ever impatient with the whining, Leo let out an angered growl before maneuvering himself just enough around the growling Muzzle who he had been pinned up against and was able to slide against the door. Reaching back he was able to finally grasp his weapon and quickly unsheathe it - immediately cutting through one of the large airbags and setting off a chain reaction of popping and screaming from with in the vehicle.

Unfortunately, this also spewed a thick dust of white material over the sword wielding turtle and his new maniacal companion. Sheathing his sword, Leo smirked and rubbed the back of his neck at the annoyed look Muzzle was giving him.

"Heh... Sorry about that, Muzzle..."

Letting out an angered huff, Muzzle then shook his head and released most of the dust from his hair.

"LEO!" Mikey yelled from the front. "Hurry up! My brain's hurting and I think someone's stuck to the roof!"

Blitz then erupted at Mikey's statement. "'TIS _ME!!!_ Waahaa!!! _MY_ beautiful face is being forced upon by this stupid--"

As these complaints were taking place, Leo merely squeezed himself between the large air bags that were holding down Mikey (and Blitz _up_) as well the one holding Exile against the dashboard.

Pulling his arm though just enough to reach the dashboard where there were buttons just out of Exile's restricted reach, Leonardo then pulled his face just enough through the balloons to get some idea of what he was touching. However, he looked in horror to find that the buttons here were marked with different types of _dog prints!_

"Huh?" Leo asked as he looked at them in astonishment.

"Comrade! The button right to de left of yars! There!" Exile commanded.

"Sure?" Leo asked as he reached towards the button.

"I thinks..." Exile admitted.

"What?" Leo asked critically as he stopped himself from continuing with pressing the button.

Everyone else let out groans and gripes at their hesitation.

"See... Me was only a _nurmal_ pooch when watched Master put it toget'ur! Me wuz color blind!"

"Then how have you fixed this before!?" Leo demanded as he looked angrily at the husky.

"Hunta' always did..." Colleen sighed.

"NO he di-- Oh, waits... Me lieds! He did..." Blitz attempted.

Growling, Raph found enough room to move his foot from the floor and give a steady kick to Leo's calf. "DO IT ALREADY!!!"

"Okay!" Leo roared before finally pressing the button.

Blitz let out a scream as the entire top of the Street Rover quickly sprung open and the mass of airbags acted as a huge trampoline and suddenly flung him through the air and crashing into the black van they had wrecked into.

An oddly _girly_ scream screeched through the air from Blitz before he crashed.

"Hunh... Whatche knows? I was wrong!" Exile shrugged.

Angrily, Leo pressed another button and luckily it was the correct one. All the airbags returned and everyone breathed easier.

"Who installed those!?" Colleen demanded furiously as she placed her hands on her hips.

Exile placed his arm on the arm rest and leaned back with an arched brow at her. "Mes, Ma'am - why?" he inquired.

"What the bloody you-know-what were you thinking about when you put those in!?" she demanded.

"Your driving..." Exile spat back.

"Oooh..." Mikey exclaimed in giddy excitement before pulling out his camera and flashing a picture which made Muzzle shake his head in anger.

"That was a _burn_..." Don snickered as Shagg helped him and Raph out of their seats as the sheepdog whimpered and horridly pushed them out of the vehicle in anticipation of an epic battle. Mikey and Leo - pulling Muzzle - followed their example.

Colleen rubbed her neck and blushed. "Oh...um... Yes... I forgot what happened last time! My bad!"

The two then smiled and unexpectedly got of the car with no incident. The others looked stunned at their bizarre performance before shrugging it off as nothing to concern themselves with.

"Haven't you all looked for Hunta' yet?" Colleen asked expectantly before brushing past them to check out the van with Exile.

Rubbing his head, Blitz stood up and looked crossed-eyed at them as he stood pigeon toed with a swaying stand. "Did I win?" he asked out of his mind.

"Mr. Fluffikins!" Colleen gasped before putting her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I expected more from you! You lowered my expectations for a dirty guard dog yet _again!_"

Standing Muzzle's cart up straight, Leo looked around to make sure that the coast was clear. Seeing that no one was around he slipped over towards the driver's door. Even if this wasn't the van with Hunter and the president there was a chance that the wreck had hurt someone in the van considering they didn't have the airbag installments that the Street Rover contained.

Colleen saw Leo's quietness and remembered what could be in this van. The collie quickly turned around and looked to her friends and teammates.

"Err...Don?" she questioned as she pointed towards the purple masked turtle.

"Yes?"

"Right, good with equipment stuff, right?" she asked. Before Don could answer, she interrupted him. "Right - help Exile check out the car," she stated with a confidence of leadership in her voice. Looking at Raph she pulled her thumb back towards where Leo was sneaking. "Okay...Raff? We're helpin' your kin!" she stated firmly.

Raph nodded and quickly, stealthily ran to catch up with his brother.

Looking to Mikey, she pointed over to where Don was quickly moving to help Exile. "Assist them if you don't mind, chap!"

"SWEET!!!" Mikey exclaimed before jumping over to where Don and Exile were.

"Whut about _mee_, Ca-leen!!!" Blitz nearly sobbed.

Smiling, Colleen walked over to Blitz and placed a hand on his shoulder as she smiled. "You will guard Muzzle...oh...what's your name? Anyways - best be off!" Colleen replied before walking towards the turtles who had already found the passenger and driver's seats empty and were now inspecting the front of the van.

"BLITZ!!!! MY NAME IS _BLITZ!!!_" the Doberman fussed.

Colleen looked back at him and paused to lean over to the large sheep dog. She placed her hand up to block her mouth but purposely did a bad job of it. "Guard Mr. Fluffy-Pants! You know how poorly potty trained he is..."

"HEY!" Blitz whined as the collie ran to help with the inspection.

&&&&&&

Donatello got on his knees and looked under the van to get a better view of what Exile was attempting to do.

"Are you looking for the tracker?" Don didn't think they would look within the van. After that wreck and nothing happening it was quite obvious that no one was within the van.

"Nah, friend - the device is here, we know. We've heard it all alongs!" Exile reminded him.

"Then what?" Don inquired.

"Well... Parvo seems to liked his _bombs_ vury well..." Exile explained slowly as he sniffed for any familiar components of a bomb.

Don's eyes widened as he backed away from the van and Exile. "B-ba-_BOMBS!?_" he exclaimed.

"No stutter from mes!"

Michelangelo had almost neared them when he heard the call of bombs. His eyes opened wide and he quickly backed up with a scream.

"BOMBS!?" Mikey screeched.

"Wait, Mikey! No! There's no bombs!" Don exclaimed.

"_BOMBS!?_" Raph could be heard yelling from within the van before the vehicle rocked back and forth and Raph flew out the passenger side as Leo followed his example through the driver's side.

Leo paused and looked back into the van. "Colleen! Mikey said there's bombs!"

"But they were _here_ I can smell Hunta'!!!" she exclaimed in excitement at her lead.

Don frowned at the confusion and looked to Raph. "There aren't any bombs - Exile was just making sure there wasn't one."

"Yesh! I tell your brutter here Parvo liked de bombs. No any here...yet!" Exile answered as he kicked himself further underneath the vehicle.

Raphael's eyes narrowed and his worried expression quickly folded into an ugly snarl. He glared at Mikey angrily. "A _bomb_, eh!?" he snapped as he ran at Mikey.

Screaming like a girl, Mikey began running away from his older brother.

"BLITZ!!!" Colleen and Exile roared.

"Wuzn't _mee!_ I swear!!!" Blitz yelped.

"It was Mikey," Leo explained to Colleen.

"AHA!!!" Colleen exclaimed as she began to walk up to the front of the van again.

"What?" Don asked as he avoided being run over by one of Raph and Mikey's laps and walked up to the passenger window Raph had left open.

Smiling, Colleen was nearly jumping up and down. "I found all that we need!" she exclaimed.

"Great," Leo commented as he pressed himself closer against the driver door to avoid being ran over.

"What did you find?" Don asked curiously.

Colleen smirked and held out her hand which kept a lock of straight, blonde fur in its grasp. "Hunta's _hair!_ I was worried at first we'd find nothing, and then those we'd find something useless - but I was _so _glad when we found this!"

"Ugh ugh ugh!" Muzzle grunted as he hoped enough to reach his destination beside of Leo. Leo arched an eye ridge and patted his head again.

"What's _hair_ going to do for you?" Don asked as he watched Raph tackle Mikey and knock over Blitz who then joined the brawl. Scarred to death, Shagg crouched down behind the corner of the car and whimpered as he watched.

"We shall taked it to de most advance scent recognizing system in de _world!_" Exile exclaimed as he pulled himself out from under the vehicle. "It shall speaked to us where dose men haff been!"

"And where they're more than likely going to go with Hunter and the President," Don smiled in understanding.

"Yesh," Exile nodded.

Colleen nodded. "Yes! Let's go see Hubert!" she exclaimed.

Through the windows of the doors, Leo and Don shot each other unsure glances while Raph was able to place both Mikey and Blitz in a headlock at once.

"What kind of acronym is _Hubert?_" Don asked as he raced his mind for any machine that could fit that description and that name.

Colleen leaped out of the van and raised a brow. "What acrony--"

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground and everyone - even the fighting Raph, Mike, and Blitz - looked at in astonishment.

Colleen smacked herself in the head. "Ah, yes! I forgot that the Master installed one of these in the major citie---EEEEESSSS!!!"

A large tube emerged from the hole and twisted and twirled like a snake before its fangless mouth became a large vacuum and sucked in the group so quick that they couldn't _think_ straight!

Then, just as quick as it had appeared, the hole closed up with no evidence the turtles or Rovers had ever been there - except the damaged car. The Rover pick-up crew would drop by and get it...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** XD That thing about the Rover 'pick-up crew' is making fun of that scene from 'Cats & Dogs' where a pick-up crew comes by so that the humans could never guess that a fight had happened. And it's a little stupid, I know, but if you've seen the actual Road Rovers show you know where I'm getting off at. If you haven't and would like to, I can pm you where you can see most of the episodes on YouTube. XD They're great!

Oh, contest! (via I'll pm the winners a cookie or something) That scene with the air bag where I didn't tell who was saying what, if you can figure out who says what (each one in the car said something once and only once) then you win! Win what? The invisible pmd cookie of course!

XD Just kidding! Man, I'm in a good mood! Please Review!


	6. Nose to the Grindstone

Turtlefreak121: ... ... I was joking about the invisible cookie last chapter... Really... I didn't think anyone would actually take me _seriously_... (_sweat drop_) Anyways, everyone have a good holidays? I don't think I've updated since... October? Yes, maybe... Anyways, for Christmas I got this awesome alarm clock that charges/plays my i-Pod! I wake up to something from my favorites list every morning :D It's great! I'm really starting to get involved with fanfictions lately. Like my plot book (which is this five star five-subject notebook full of just...well... Crap...) has over 90 plots in it for TMNT fanfictions _alone!_ And that's not counting the series, sequels and so on! I'm going to be busy - especially with my comic deadline (_hits head_) Meh... So much to do - so little time... If only I didn't have to work in the library/play volley-ball/play tennis/do homework/eat/sleep XD Just playing - I LOVE doing those things! Almost as much as writing and drawing. Ah, well. I guess there's nothing to be upset about! Oh! Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team is probably one of the most addictive games I've ever played - right up there next to Tennis, Kingdom Hearts, DDR and Guitar Hero. Honestly! But then again, I think Pokemon in general is just addictive. Every time I try to get away it pulls me back harder XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who read!

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Six

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT or the Road Rovers. This fiction is mine, but the characters are not - kipesh?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Raph felt his body twist and turn with the snake-like slide that they had all just been sucked into. He could hear his brothers give out yells with the surprisingly fast speeds of the slide. He couldn't move any of his limbs and his eyes were watering from the break-neck speed. Every now and then he would get enough strength to lift his head just enough to see Exile rise up his hands with a laugh or hear Colleen giggle way in the front. But he did hear Shagg - he was crying despite the apparent normality this was for them.

After what seemed like hours of twists and turns, the turtle's body followed the vacuum's pool into a large loop where it then spat the passengers out with a yell.

Colleen landed contently on her feet with Exile following. She smacked her hands together to rid herself of dust she collected on the ride and then looked up to the large hole everyone would be falling out of.

"Watch your step! The first ones a dozy, loves!" she warned as the turtles' (and Shagg's) became louder and louder until Raph flew threw and was shot straight into a living room chair.

"No really nows! Watch y'selves!" Exile yelled as he held his cupped hands up to his muzzle.

Leonardo had apparently heard the message and before he could crash into anything like his brother, he lowered his foot to stop, staggered some, but stopped himself from falling by firmly planting his other foot in front of him.

Raph let out a grown from the chair as he rubbed his neck. "Show off!" he huffed before the hollow sound of Muzzle whimpering echoed through the vacuum and gradually became louder.

As the rottwieler flew through the air, Leo's eyes opened in surprise and he dove to catch the crazed mutt before he hit the floor. The handle bars of Muzzle's cart knocked the air out of him for a moment, but Leo was happy to have saved his new friend from danger.

"Ugh! UGH!" the dog thanked as he allowed his tongue to hang out of his muzzle in an attempt to lick his friend.

"No problem," Leo grunted.

"Why no one listen to us?" Exile asked Colleen as Shagg flew out of the chute whimpering and crying before his feet caught on the rug and sent him falling downward - face first into the floor.

"Maybe we're not warning them loud enough," Colleen suggested with a shrug.

"Shall I speakit louder?" Exile questioned as there was a large, excited yell that no doubt came from Michelangelo before he flew out of the vacuum screaming "COWABUNGA!!!" before landing flat on his shell and spinning on the floor for a few feet.

"Sure couldn't hurt!" Colleen shrugged.

Nodding, the Siberian husky walked up to the chute and looked through the dark portal. "'Scused me but you may want to brace 'self!" Exile yelled up into the chute.

After a few moments, Don could be heard rumbling through the chute. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" He could be heard yelling.

Mistaking this cry for 'what', Exile cupped his hands around his muzzle and took a deep breath before yelling. "I _SAY_ you may wants to brace 'self!" Exile repeated.

Shaking his head as he stood up, Raph blinked at the husky standing in front of the chute and could hear that his last brother was nearly to the end and widened his eyes.

"Hey! Blue dog! MOVE!!!" Raph warned.

Standing straight, Exile turned back and looked at Raph oddly. "Blue dog? Who? M--"

Before the Rover could finish, Don flew out of the chute head first, his arms covering his head in case of impact. However, the turtle had not thought of any impact with a muscle bound, metal suit wearing, cano-sapien. Flying into Exile, the two flew into the floor before hitting the chair Raph had landed in - giving the red-clad ninja mere seconds to escape.

"Oh! How sillies of me!" Exile said with a shrug and a weary grin.

There was a girly scream in the air before the form of Blitz flew through the chute. This time, everyone moved as the German dog flew straight into the wall opposite of the vacuum chute.

"T'anks for de catch..." he grumbled before falling back from the wall.

"No problem, Mr. Fluffikins!" Colleen said with a genuine smile.

Mikey and Don began to get up, and Michelangelo began dusting off his legs as he chuckled at his shell spin. The orange-clad then looked around the room and thought for a moment. "Hey... Where's the big guy?" Mikey asked as he scratched his head.

The others began looking around when the unmistakable cry of Shagg came from the chute in a large whimper. Just as everyone prepared for the large sheepdog to soar towards them, two hairy white legs popped out of the chute and then nothing.

They all waited for a moment before the legs began kicking back and forth and the muffled cry of Shagg emerged from inside the chute.

"What? You're stuck you say?" Colleen asked as she cautiously walked over to Shagg.

The dog cried and kicked his legs.

"Now, Shagg, if we pull you out we'll have to cut some of your fur first," Colleen warned. "You've grown it too thick."

There came a half-growl, half-whine from Shagg before he talked to her in his dog-like gibberish. Colleen perked up her ears to hear better before shrugging and walking over to the others who were all up and looking questionably at her.

"Seems though Shagg wants to get out himself this time," she said with a shrug. "His bloody problem, I s'pose!"

"Come now!" Exile brought the turtles' and his fellow Rovers' attentions to himself. "We find Hubert to find our comrade in arms!"

"Okay," Blitz and Colleen replied before Blitz rubbed the back of his head and followed Exile and Colleen out of the oddly out of place living room.

The four turtles all looked at each other curiously.

"Why would they have to find a tracing computer?" Don questioned before the others shrugged.

"I don't know, but we better follow them," Leo answered before calmly, yet cautiously, walking to where Colleen and the others had headed - pushing Muzzle's cart while doing so.

The others followed with Mike behind them all. Before they were gone, the turtle turned around and waved to the kicking legs. "Bye, Shagg!" he said before catching up with his brothers.

&&&&&&

He was commander and chief! He was leader of the most powerful country in the world! And even more importantly, he had gone to _Yale!_ So what was an important leader such as him doing caged like an ape in this room!? He should be making a highly important meeting with the governor of California... ... Or was it North Dakota? Wherever Air force One had dropped him off, he _should_ be meeting with that governor!

Budgets were at stake here!

And what had they done with his dog? His Hunter? That was the true thing that bothered him - he was very affectionate towards that dog. Ever since he had received Hunter as a mysterious present they had been two peas in a pod. It was nice to have someone to talk to without any worry of them blabbing to newspapers and expanding stories from the truth.

There was a clicking at the door and the president's heart beat ferociously in his chest as he turned towards the door when no other than General Parvo walked through with a dog carrier in his metal hand's clutch.

The president kept his distance and fought back the urge to run over to see how Hunter was.

"So much for _Homeland Security_, heh, Mr. President?" the madman sneered.

"What are you doing to my dog, Parvo?" the leader demanded.

"_General_ Parvo, Mr. President," Parvo grinned as he lifted up the whimpering box and shook it a little until it let out some howl-like whines.

"Don't do that, now!" the president warned.

"I'll tell you what, Sir," the general continued. "I can very easily let you go with your bearings as long as I have two requests fulfilled in full for me."

"Anything - go ahead and name it!" he answered very quickly.

"I want the release of my dear partner, Groomer," Parvo stated with a wheeze before turnin his head slightly and coughing deeply into his free fist. "Second..." he wheezed, "I... I want two _billion!_"

The leader's eyes opened wide and he backed up some in shock. "Did you... Did you say two_ billion!?_" he demanded in shock.

"Yes! Two billion _dollars!_" Parvo replied before turning his head again and finishing up a nasty cough.

The president's shoulders dropped and he looked at Hunter's cage as the dog whimpered. He hung his head and rubbed the back of it. "Fine... Very well... You'll have it - just give me Hunter. He has nothing to do with this matter!"

Parvo sneered. "Oh, but, _Sir!_ He has _everything_ to do with this matter!" Parvo replied before turning and exiting with Hunter's cage rattling as he attempted to get out and return to his master.

"Parvo! NO! Wait--"

The doors shut as Parvo exited and the president could hear them lock quite clearly.

&&&&&&

Don looked skeptically at the short dog in the white lab coat swiftly walking past all of them back and forth as he identified all the smells in the room. He couldn't believe that this glasses-wearing bloodhound was what they had been sucked through a vacuum for.

Speaking of vacuums...

"Do you thing Shagg got out yet?" Mikey questioned in a way that anyone would answer.

"Well, he should have known better by now than to go feet first down that thing!" Colleen stated with a shrug.

"But we were sucked up without warning--" Leo began.

"So... What exactly are you doing...err... _Hubert?_" Don questioned carefully.

"Identifying the smells in the room before I sniff the sample - wouldn't want to get the sample confused with any of the smells around here..." Hubert answered.

"Lord forbid that happen!" Raph said with a sarcastic grin.

"Absolutely! That's why this is so important!" Hubert replied before lifting his nose up a bit and taking deep whiffs before quickly stepping up against Leo who was shocked by the sudden motion. "You've been burning incense and candles!" the dog accused.

Leonardo blinked in surprise. "Yes... For meditation this morning..." he said as remembered it was late in the afternoon by now. "How did you--"

Hubert then sniffed and turned to Leo's right where Don looked surprised at the hound dog's talent. "And you! You were covered in bacon grease...no... MOTOR OIL! You were under a car!"

Don nodded - all doubt disappeared as he recalled just earlier. "That's right...That's... That's _amazing!_" he laughed.

The dog then turned to Raph and pointed a finger accusingly. "You've eaten nothing but cereal - bran flakes...no... _Frosted Flakes!_ Isn't that right!?" Hubert snapped.

Raph dropped the mocking look and frowned - how did he know?

The bloodhound then stepped up against Michelangelo who had been giggling at his brothers no more than two seconds before. "And _you!_ _You_ have had three slices of pizza, a cinnamon pop-tart, two bowels of Fruit Loops, and... Spearmint... No... _Peppermint Gum!_"

The Rovers and turtles all looked at the laughing Michelangelo in disgust.

"Mikey!" Leo said angrily.

"That no way healthy!" Exile said with a raised brow.

"You tellin' me!" Blitz said as he covered his eyes.

"Poor blowk probably has indigestion," Colleen said sympathetically.

"Not this moron!" Raph snickered as he looked at the beaming Mikey carefully.

"That's his regular morning diet..." Don said with a roll of his eyes.

"So you ready for the sample, Hubert?" Colleen asked as she pulled out the plastic baggy she had placed the single blonde hair into and gave it to the outstretched paw of the nutty hound.

"My dear, I was _transdogmified_ prepared!" the hound answered before pulling the single hair out of the bag and took deep inhales of it.

Don looked at the sight and frowned. "That's only one hair - are you sure you can pull any hints off of just a _single_ strand?" the turtle questioned as he failed to think of _any_ creature with that good of a nose.

"Son," Hubert answered as he tapped his foot impatiently in wait for the smell to be recognized deep within his memory. "I believe your mistake in calculations is that you are comparing _Professor _Hubert Bloodhound to that of a normal hound."

"Anything ringing a bell yet, Professor?" Colleen asked as she pulled herself up on the desk to sit.

"Hmm! Yes! I believe there _is _something I can pull from this!" Professor Hubert stated as he took one last whiff of the strand and then turned towards the collie. His eyes shifted from side to side as he looked at the turtles and Rovers before he coughed and looked at the hair.

"Nie! What are the results!?" Blitz yelled out as he pulled his ears through the anticipation.

"Yeah, really?" Raph asked unimpressed by the dramatization.

Hubert coughed into his fist and looked at the hair again. "The results..." he gave out slowly, "...from this hair..."

"Yes?" Everyone questioned as they leaned towards the bloodhound.

"Are..."

"Out with it, Professor!" Colleen exclaimed.

"The results from this hair are inconclusive," Hubert replied very quickly before pulling his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. He looked around at all their shocked expressions.

"What mean '_inconclusive_'? Surely you smell _summtin'!_" Exile yelled.

"Your the... The _Great_ Professor Hubert!" Michelangelo reasoned.

The short dog sighed and straightened the glasses balancing on the top of his long snout. "I'm sorry, my friends, but the only thing I can tell you from this sample is that Hunter used cream shampoo, his owner had a thing for steak sauce, and whoever held him last had been around cacti!"

The turtles and Rovers blinked and looked at each other.

"Did you say _cacti?_" Colleen asked the professor.

"Yes - cacti," the professor repeated. "It's a funny story how I know that smell but you see about some few years ago I--"

"Cactus in America are around the South West," Don interrupted before he looked to the others.

"If Parvo was that far from New York it was for a reason," Leo stated as he crossed his arms and thought back to the night they had all met for the first time. A thought suddenly came to him and he looked to the Doberman. "Blitz, didn't you say at April's Parvo was caught by someone else?" Leo remembered.

"Yeah - by men in helicopters!" Blitz nodded.

"What 'cho talkin' 'bout, Leo?" Mikey questioned as he gave his brother an arched eye ridge.

Leo turned to his brothers and narrowed his eyes. "We know someone who's in the desert and has helicopters."

"Bishop!" Raph growled as he pumped his fist into his hand. "Man I _hate_ that guy!" he hissed.

"And it's not completely beneath him to work with a criminal like Parvo," Don added in.

"Yeah, but _why?_" Mikey asked.

The turtles thought for a moment before Leo turned and looked at the confused looking Road Rovers. He then thought back to the plans Parvo was looking for and it all clicked.

"The Transdogmifer!" Leo exclaimed as he turned around to his brothers. "Bishop wants the Transdogmifer."

"I dunno who this 'Bishop' guy is, but we know Parvo!" Exile stated.

"He wouldn't juss give up his Transdogmifer," Colleen added.

"AGH!!!" Blitz yelled as he pulled his ears. "I don' understand a word that's being said! My head cannot take it!"

"Would this 'Bishop' hurt Hunter?" Colleen asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"If he got in his way," Don revealed with a frown.

"Oh, no!" Exile exclaimed as he placed his hands on the sides of his face. "If there is one thing my American comrade is good at it's getting in the ways of peoples!"

"Argh ugh!" Muzzle began grunting as he jumped up and down next to Leo. The turtle gave him a curious glance before there was a booming voice filling the entire room.

"Rovers!" the deep voice called.

Shocked the turtles quickly turned with their weapons drawn only to see a platform where a man covered in light stood. His eyes glowed whiter than his long hair and he wore a white lab coat as he looked down at them.

All of the Rovers saluted, confusing the turtles.

"Yessir, Master?" Colleen answered.

"You must find Hunter and rescue him," Master answered before looking over to the turtles. "As for you four, I thank you for your help. Please... Help save Hunter and the President. Without either of them I'm fear that there may be _dire_ consequences!"

The turtles nodded in awe as the Rovers let out a howl.

After the howl, they all sighed.

"'Tis not the same... I hate to admit it...but we need blonde-boy!" Blitz admitted as he flattened his ears.

"As Hunter would say - For the Pack!" Exile sighed.

"Braa..." Shagg answered before scooping up another spoonful of the broth in his bowel.

The turtles and Rovers all froze up at the sight of him. They blinked at his sudden appearance.

"Sure he's not a ninja?" Mikey snickered as he pointed at the large sheepdog.

"What's the soup?" Raph asked curiously as he looked at the broth.

"It smells good," Don admitted.

"Rub..." Shagg answered before holding out the bowel to them.

Before the turtles could take a drink, the other three Rovers yelled out. "NO!!!!"

Colleen jumped in and kicked the bowel out of Shagg's outstretched hands. The Old English sheepdog let out a whimper as he looked down to his now empty paws and listened to the cling of the bowel on the ground .

"Why'd ju do that?" Raph demanded.

"He cooks with the water bowel!" Blitz said with a shake of his head.

"What Weird-boy is sayin' is that our friend here has a preference for _toilet bowel_ water!" Exile elaborated.

All four turtles' jaws dropped in disgust before shivering.

"That's worse than living in the sewers!" Mikey gagged.

"Raob ru!!!" Shagg growled before crossing his arms.

Colleen shivered. "I agree with Shagg - Now _that's_ disgusting!" she said as she stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon!" Leo said as he shook his head. "We have to save the president and Hunter," Leo reminded them.

"Right! To the Garage!" Colleen exclaimed before leading the way out of the Professor's lab.

"I LOVE a leading lady!" Exile smiled as he followed with his fellow Rovers and the turtles following behind him.

Master placed his hand on his chin and raised a brow. "Hmm... _Turtle-sapiens_... Interesting... Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** XD (_Jumps on Blitz and huggles him to death_) I love you! (_Repeats to Raph_) I LOVE you!!! (_Hugs them both as hearts fill the room_) Say 'Ello to my boys, everyone!!! Fufufufu! (_Throws them out of the way and begins playing Pokemon_) Gosh this stuff is addictive...

Please Review :D


	7. Sky Fighters

Turtlefreak121: (_smiles and pets Professor Hubert_) C'mon, now! You HAVE to love the lil' Bloodhound! (_huggles him_) I did mention that this was another one of my short stories, right? (aka - TF lingo - under twenty chapters (supposedly)) I just don't have the time or inspiration to expand it the way I usually do. I could chop the chapters up, but for me these are short chapters as it is (_sigh_). Stupid Romeo and Juliet. I hate hate hate that play - why do we have to read it? I realize its culture and classic but so is _Little Big Man_ which is a MILLION times better than any stupid play! But are we required to read that? No! Of course not! Lord forbid we read a classic that's _enjoyable!_ (_crosses arms_) I just got myself upset, so I'll just type now.

Thank you for everyone that reviewed! It's much appreciated! And thanks to anyone who's read up to this point (I realize I'm a bit loony :P)

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Seven

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I own not a single character or show used in this crossover. TMNT belongs to Mirage Studios (Eastman and Laird) and Road Rovers belongs to WB (???)

&&&&&&&&&&

**Sky Fighters**

Although Leonardo was not much for splitting up in this situation, the Rovers _had_ made a very good point about separating.

"If there's a six seater jet and a three seater jet and you decide to cram nine into the six seater then three won't have seats," Colleen argued with her simple logic.

"'N if this 'Bishop' character has big guns like you says," Exile continued, "'N we are hitted then those threes in bad situation!"

So now it was Leonardo, Raph, Muzzle, Colleen, Shagg and Blitz in the Turbojet Rover while Don and Mikey rode in the Sky Rover with Exile. Every few moments they relayed messages back and forth to check on each other. Still, Leo could not help but feel somewhat on edge.

"Oh, Colleen," Exile's voice came over the monitor. "Where exactly _is_ dis 'Fifty-First Area'?"

Leo watched as Raph's face curled into a tense glare as he looked at their canine friends. "He doesn't know where Area 51 is and he's _driving!?_" Raph demanded. "What kind of idiots drive a two ton jet without knowin' where it's going?" he questioned.

"Hey!" Blitz hissed as he took his eyes away from the area in front of him for only a moment. "I don't know where we're goin' nither!"

Leo's stomach twisted and he looked forward to say something to Blitz when he saw three military jets shoot up in front of them. "OH, SHELL!!!" Leo exclaimed just as Muzzle began jumping up in down in an attempt to tell the other Rovers of the jets.

"What is with you turtles and 'shells'?" Blitz asked, still not looking forward.

"Turtles have shells, Blitz - just like we've got snouts," Colleen offered.

"In front of--" Leo began before being interrupted by Blitz.

"Nie, I mean why do they name everything after shells - Shellcells, Battle Shells, Shell Cycles - that smart turtle could have thinked of summtin' more creative! He wuza speakin' my ears off wid buildin' 'Shell-This' 'n 'Shell-That'! No...no creativity!" Blitz argued.

"Excuse me," Leo tried to but in but was interrupted yet again.

"This comin' from the dog who named his muscles 'Left' and 'Right'," Colleen said with a roll of her eyes.

Leo shook his head. "Guys there's a--"

"Yeah, well you guys call everthin' Rov--" Raph began before looking through the front glass just as the jets fired upon the Turbojet Rover and causing the vehicle to nosedive. "THERE'S JETS!"

Leo and Muzzle looked at eah other as Blitz screamed and Shagg began crying.

"Ugh..." Muzzle responded before shaking his head.

"Stop SCREAMING!!!!" Raph roared before turning to his left where Shag was sitting. "HONESTLY, hug a bear or summtin'!!!" he growled.

Crying, Shag reached over and pulled Raph up against him, smothering the turtle. "Bip bib bip!!!!" the sheepdog cried.

"NOT...me..." Raph growled as he struggled to pull his head from the mass of long, white fur.

"While yar in dere," Blitz growled as he pulled the turbojet up from the nosedive, "see if ya can find my mirror - _SOMEONE_ lost it!" Blitz hissed at Shag. The Doberman then stood up in his seat and screamed as he pulled up on the steering wheel.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Colleen exclaimed before covering her eyes.

The Turbojet began shaking uncontrollably as they spiraled downwards. The seconds flew as fast as the beats of the passengers' hearts as they yelled in terror. Gunfire broke throughout the air and the screams increased as the ground came closer every moment.

&&&&&&

"Exile!" Don exclaimed as he got out of his seat and pointed to the far left where the Turbojet was spiraling downwards under relentless gunfire. "They're going to crash!" Don exclaimed.

"What? They let Colleen drive?" Exile questioned with a smirk at his own joke.

"Do something!!!" Don growled before Mikey let out a loud, girlish scream.

The two brains then turned a little and glared over their shoulders at Michelangelo.

"Heh," Mikey shrugged. "The...ugh... Moment called for it?"

Shaking his head, Exile then flipped a switch and stood up, releasing his hold on the steering wheel. As he walked past the two turtles they looked at him in absolute shock.

"What are you doing!?" Don demanded.

"Savin' me comrades 'n yar brethren!" Exile explained before looking at Donatello and pointing at him. "'Dis pilot-auto es _temporarily_. If me you me would start flyin' now so I - which would not be me at de moment - would get closed to de bad-boy jets 'n save de family - which not me real family, actually, you real family, actually - 'n comrades," Exile said before thinking and scratching his head. "Me thinks..."

Don looked in fright at the complicated dashboard before taking a deep breath and nodding to himself. "Okay..." Don unbuckled himself and then moved seats and sat down with his breath being held fiercely. "Okay, Don... You can do this..."

"You can?" Mikey asked as he looked unsurely at his brother.

"Hey!" Exile exclaimed before pointing at Mikey. "No be like Weird-boy," the blue husky warned before waving to his friends and heading over to the door. "May want buckle up _good_."

The turtles followed instruction and Exile grabbed a hooked cord attached to the side of the door and attached it to a small latch on his collar. "Heehaw - double usage!" Exile laughed before getting a second hooked cord and attaching it to his belt. "Alright, Donatello-Comrade - taked me to sideo first jet!"

Don nodded before taking another breath and flipping the switch from auto to manual. There was a quick jar of the plane it began shaking as Don struggled for control and began to do the best he could to fly the large machine towards the firing jets.

One jet saw them coming and turned towards them. Don's eyes widened as the jet no doubt took aim of their vehicle.

"Do we have missiles, guns - _anything!?_" Don asked in terror as he looked around the dashboard.

"Nope - betters!!!" Exile grinned before opening the door and allowing a large explosion of suction to overtake the plane.

"AGH!!!! What are you doing!!!" Michelangelo demanded as he pulled down on his mask to keep it from flying off of his head. "I think my brain is getting sucked out of my head!!!" he yelled over the wail of wind.

Don squinted in an attempt to keep his eyes open to see where he was flying as his body was being pulled towards the door. "EXILE! Whatever it is that you're doing... Do it _NOW!!!!_" Don begged as he was able to pull the plane in a maneuver and pull it along the attacking jet just as it fired - barely missing the group of heroes.

"Am doin'!" Exile exclaimed as he used his arms and legs to keep himself from being sucked out of the plane.

The husky glared at the jet as the jet's piolet looked at him in surprise. His eyes glowed a fierce red before shooting steaming beams of heat at the jet as it tried to pull away from the plane. As it flew up, so did Exile's aim and soon there was a large, melted hole stretching from the cot pit to the wing. Before the plane's explosion, the pilot ejected and used his parachute to slowly drift downwards.

"ALRIGHT!" Don exclaimed happily at the small success.

"What? Is it over?" Mikey asked as he peered between the fingers that had been covering his face.

"Nahta!" Exile laughed before using lots of strength to turn his head and look back at Don. "Next plane me comrade!!!"

"Got it!" Don grinned before pulling the plane around to begin combat with the next jet that was coming after him. The more jets they pulled from the Turbojet the more of a chance it had for landing.

When they were beginning to be fired at again, Mikey shivered and covered his eyes again. "I can't look!" he exclaimed before looking between his fingers again. "Maybe just a peek..."

&&&&&&

Colleen growled as she glared at the struggling Blitz. "What's the matter with you, Mr. Fluffypants!? Can't fly a plane now!?"

"Colleen!" Blitz began to cry. "Since we'll surely die I have summt'in I _muss_ tell you! I haff always--"

Leo looked in surprise as the jet attacking them pulled up and soared over them. He pointed out the windshield and shouted, "Hey! The jets are pulling back!" he exclaimed.

Before Blitz could continue what he was saying, everyone began shouting and adjusting in their seats to look for the jets.

"Colleen... Colleen - COLLEEN!!!" Blitz yelled over the ruckus. "WE'RE STILL CRASHING!!!!!" he screamed finally before being slapped over the head by Raph. Blitz let out a girly scream.

"THEN DRIVE!!!" Raph roared as everyone screamed remembering they were freefalling in a two ton jet.

"Colleen, I just wanted to say that--" Blitz tried to continue but Colleen let out a scream and hit Blitz.

"DON'T TALK!!! PULL UP! PULL UP!!!" Colleen screamed in his face.

In the confusion of the moment, Blitz did as commanded and they began falling faster.

Shag let out a wail and pulled out some chains and ropes to tie himself to his seat before bringing his feet up into the seat, covering his eyes, and rocking back and forth.

"DON'T PULL UP!!!" Leo exclaimed.

"PULL DOWN! DOWN!!!!!!!" Raph yelled as loud as he could when they were surely going to hit the desert sand.

"COLLEEN!!!" Blitz yelled as he jerked the wheel up and down in confusion. "I LO--"

There was a large jar and the entire machine shook before steadying itself.

"Huh?" was the echo throughout the jet as everyone plinked in surprise. What had just happened? Why weren't they falling anymore?

Slowly, their jet was carefully placed on the hot sand and they all tensed up to see just what had happened. Just then, there was the sound of a plane engine and they all looked through the windshield to see the Sky Rover land not far from them with three long, metal cables stretching from the Turbojet to the Sky Rover.

Exile waved from the open door of the Turbojet and they could see the Russian give his deep, throaty laugh as he jumped down from the vehicle. Don and Mikey soon followed though they were more suddle and began running towards the Turbojet.

Leo unbuckled and got up, the others soon following his example. "C'mon, we've gotta tell them that we're alright," he reasoned before attempting to run to the door when Muzzle let out some whines.

As everyone else ran off the Turbojet to relieve any worries from their friends, Leonardo ran back to Muzzle and pushed the Rottweiler's cart off the turbojet and towards the others to Muzzle's excitement.

By the time Leonardo and Muzzle were out of the Turbojet, everyone was already being checked up on.

"Everyone alighted?" Exile asked as he looked around to his comrades.

"We're fine! No thanks to Mr. Fluffikins here!" Colleen said with a snarl as she pointed her thumb at Blitz.

As she walked off, Blitz hung his head in defeat and let out some throaty cries.

Raph looked in disgust at the Rover and arched an eye ridge. "What were ya gonna tell her, anyways?" Raph questioned.

"Hu... It doesn't matter now..." Blitz sighed.

Leo pushed Muzzle's cart over to Colleen who was looking around the desert and towards the direction that the jets came from.

"So, you boys have history with this 'Bishop-chap'?" Colleen questioned.

Leo rubbed his neck and frowned. "Uh... Well, he _did_ try to dissect us..." Leo admitted.

"Hunh... Doesn't sound too polite," Colleen said blissfully unaware of the true extent of Leonardo's words. "I think we should start walking... Now..." Colleen stated simply before beginning her proud walk towards the base.

The others looked at the Brit in confusion.

"Is she serious?" Mikey asked with a drop of his jaw.

"Yesh, but we no like walking," Exile stated as he looked to Shag and nodded. "Bring it out times, Comrade!"

Shag nodded and reached into his fur in search of something before pulling out a remote and nodding to Exile.

"What's this one do?" Don questioned as he observed carefully the physical inaccuracies of Shag's fur.

"Hopefully no blow up," Exile said sternly, making even his own teammates look at him questionably.

"Sure you should be pushing it then?" Raph asked cautiously.

"Probably no," Exile said with a shrug before everyone backed away from the blue husky as he pressed the button.

A compartment in the Turbojet opened in response and out flew a buggy equipped with guns and huge wheels as well as the Rover's symbol of a barking dog covering the doors of the blue buggy.

"Nice," Don commented before looking at Exile. "What's it called?" he questioned curiously.

"Me calls it - the _Sand_ Rover!" Exile said proudly before Don nodded and everyone headed towards the Sand Rover.

As Blitz walked past Raph, Raph pointed in the German's face and grinned. "HAH! I win this round," he grinned before heading over to the Sand Rover.

Blitz frowned - it just was_ not_ his day! Seeing everyone packed into the new Rover vehicle, Blitz frowned and then jumped into the trunk where the gun was sticking out with a seat attached almost as if the Sand Buggy was a tank. Blitz rubbed the back of his neck as images of the gun turning during the bumpy ride and shooting him ran through his imagination.

"Heh... Perhaps we should count before takin' oft," Blitz offered. "Drei... Zwei... Eins--"

"GO!!!!" Mikey yelled excitedly.

Without further warning, Exile put the peddle to the meddle and the Sand Rover took off with unnatural speed, Blitz holding on in the back for dear life as he released thunderous, feminine screams.

They were heading to save their friend and the country. The team only hoped they would reach there in time...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs... ... That's as far as my Great-Grandmother ever got in teaching me in German. :D Didn't know I was German, now did ja? Well, I know how to count and say no at least ;P Oh, and just as a note, the Sand Rover is my own creation. I just figured that the Street Rover wouldn't cut it in this terrain. (_pats Blitzie_) Looks like we've got something else in common now, Blitz-boy!** Blitz:** (_eye roll_) Ew... Yeah!

Thanks everyone for reading! Please Review if you will.


	8. Crossing the Sands

Turtlefreak121: (_jumps in dramatically_) Ba-ba-ba-BUM! It's ME everybody! Your friendly, neighborhood fanfic authoress of doom! (_evil laugh_) Guess what I watched! GHOSTRIDER!!! That... That is the... So... Wow... I can't describe its amazing-ness so I'll do it in song! (_brings out a harmonica when Blitz walks up to her_) **Blitz: **Excuse me, Author-lady, but can't you just finish typing this chapter? I mean - being the both of us German and all - shouldn't you feel... Obligated? **TF121: **(_raises an eyebrow_) What do you think these people came back for? You? NO! ME! (_raises harmonica before grinning_) Just kiddin', Blitzie-Baby! (_one arm hugs him_) You want this chapter typed? This chapter's going to be TYPED!

Thank you everyone who reviewed for this story or is reading it. I thank you very much :D

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Eight

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are (c) of Mirage Studios was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. TMNT-2003 is (c) to 4Kids entertainment. Road Rovers is (c) of Kids WB and was created by Tom Ruegger. "A Dog's Best Friend" is a fan-created story (c) of Turtlefreak121. The storyline, though none of the characters, is also (c) of Turtlefreak121. Plagiarism will not be tolerated in the least. Thank you for your time.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Crossing the Sands**

The Sand Rover zipped quickly over the dunes of the desert's steaming sand with ease - the only one not seeming to find a way to be comfort was Blitz who was thrown back and forth in the enclosed trunk. Every few bumps the high powered gun attached to the back of the Sand Rover would be knocked from its fixed position and manage to point itself at the German Doberman.

When Blitz screamed for nearly the fifth time, Raph leaned one of his arms on the back of his seat and leaned over to see what Blitz was screaming about. The roughhousing red-clad turtle was not very impressed by the Doberman's display of 'manliness' as he curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth.

"What are ya doin'?" Raph demanded as he raised an eye ridge.

"HUSH! I'm trying to say my final prayers!" the dog whined as he covered his eyes from looking at the gun.

Raph grinned and turned back around in his seat with a content look.

Colleen giggled at the hotheaded turtle and smirked at him. "Does Mr. Fluffikins still not realize that you're the one moving the gun?" she asked as she held her side to keep from laughing loud enough for Blitz to hear.

"Nah, I'm lettin' 'im squrim some more," Raph said before grinning evilly as he looked at Blitz's frightened form through the corner of his eye.

Beside the red-clad turtle, Michelangelo snickered and covered his mouth to follow Colleen's example and not let Blitz realize their part in his living nightmare. "This is _too_ good!" he giggled in his hands.

"You guys are awful," Leo commented as Muzzle shook his head violently and snickered.

"What, it's not like they keep a gun that unstable _loaded_, Leo!" Raph grinned as he moved the gun once again as Blitz was too busy trying to run to the other corner of the truck.

Once Raph heard Blitz scream again, he smiled contently as Colleen and Mikey busted a gut. He released his hold on the gun and it quickly dropped down with a loud _BANG!!!_

Raph, Mikey, and Colleen all stopped laughing as Blitz let out a petrified scream. Slowly, the trio turned their heads casually to see that nothing had been shot - not even the Doberman.

"It's tryin' to _KILL_ me!" Blitz cried before showing a sweeping motion over his head as he cried. "Right over my head!!!"

The three turned back around, receiving guilt-giving glares from Leo, Shagg, and Don. The trio then looked at each other and Colleen let out a small burst of laughter before the three exploded into fits of laughter so hard that Colleen and Mikey were beginning to tear.

"Unbelievable..." Leo said with a roll of his eyes. Muzzle grunted and shook his head as he snickered at Blitz. Leo leaned his head against his hand and cocked an eye ridge at Muzzle as well. "You're no better," he stated, though it didn't affect the psycho dog what-so-ever.

Shagg reached into his fur and pulled out an icepack and handed it over to Blitz in an act of kindness.

Accepting the ice pack, Blitz studied the icepack and smacked himself in the head before unsteadily walking over to Shagg and shaking the icepack in the sheepdog's face. "I was a'most SHOT! You gif me a' _icepack?_ Icepack for _what!?_

"Bab ar bar ru," Shagg argued before folding his arms.

"Wha? What you mean for the gun!?" Blitz roared.

"Ruba bru!" Shagg growled.

"Well, _obviously_ 'tis not fo ME!" Blitz snapped.

"Mr. Fluffikins!" Colleen managed to stop laughing to say before wiping a tear from her eye. "Be nice to Shagg! He's...he's...only trying...trying to HELP!!!" The collie then exploded into laughter and covered her face with her hands as she laughed.

Raph and Mikey laughed even harder and were almost crying they were laughing so hard.

Blitz looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I get no respect..."

Exile sighed and shook his head as he hunched over the steering wheel again. "Crazy lil' cat-brained mooses all making quacks at 'ch utter..." he grumbled as he concentrated hard on where he was going. "Make me go crazy I so tired - crazy lil' cat-brained--"

"Exile," Don called out to the blue husky. "Bishop is smart - we should be reaching Area 51 soon and he would have placed thousands and thousands of trackers around the base in case of something like this," Don stated. "Is there anyway that we could get in undetected in this or will we have to ditch it?" Don questioned.

"My purple friend... huh... Why purple? Why not lavender? My purple-faced friend, please note we are Road Rovers," the Russian tried to explain. "We no know what _you_ know 'bout Rovers, but we smart very, very when we come to 'tis. In that spirit may I tell you we have a do-hickey which keeps us off tracking...trackin'... Trackers!" he finally spat out.

"Okay... Awesome," Don said with a bit of relief as he faced forward and began to see the Area 51 base ahead of them. He took a deep breath and rubbed his neck - he hadn't been there since his mutation mishap earlier that year. It wasn't a good place to be, but that was motivation for getting Hunter and the President out of there and quick.

"Hmm... Would trackers lead to scary looking cannons?" Exile questioned as he looked around the Sand Rover.

"Yeah..." Don stated slowly, unsure of why Exile had asked this.

"Hmm... we haf been trackeded me friends," Exile said as he looked to the left.

"What!?" the turtles and Rovers yelled loudly before looking at the left where a bizarre gun on a flexible, metal pole. The gun swiftly turned with a mechanical whine to face them before shooting a ray of reddish heat at the Sand Rover and taking out the left front tire.

Frantically, Exile attempted to regain control of the out-of-control buggy. "We are in DEEP trouble, friends!!!" Exile roared as the Sand Rover began to spin through the sand.

The turtles and Rovers gasped as ten more of the lasers shot up from the sand and took aim.

Blitz screamed and covered his ears with his arms. "We will be MEAT! They SHOOT at us!!!" the German shrieked.

"Well, get them back!" Colleen yelled as she grabbed the back of the front seats and the back of her own to try to keep her balance on the turning vehicle. She began feeling dizzy and felt a sudden urge to lose her lunch.

"How!?" Blitz yelled back.

"WE'VE got a gun, too!" Leo reminded the Rover as Exile once more regained control of the spinning car just as the other lasers began to fire.

Blitz took one look at the gun and shivered. "Nie! NIE!!! I cannot! 'Tis doesn't like me!!!" he cried. Suddenly, as Exile attempted to floor it and get them out of the line of fire, a laser whizzed past Raph and Mikey's heads and narrowly missed the car.

"MOVE!" Raph finally roared as he jumped up and pushed Blitz out of the way and took the handles to the large gun and began to rotate the firearm. He took quick aim at a particularly fast shooter and fired with the precision of an ace pilot.

"Nice one!" Colleen said happily as Muzzle jumped up and down - forcing Leo to have to grab his cart to keep him from jumping out.

The red-clad turtle simply grinned and took aim at the next. "Oh, yeah? Watch this one!" Raph stated confidentially as he began quickly shooting in a circular pattern around the Sand Rover.

"As Hunter-comrade says much times," Exile began, "Ca-wool!"

"Actually--" Colleen began before sighing and placing a hand on her chin. "Oh, close enough..."

Raph grinned as he looked around at the steaming piles of destroyed metal and wires. Releasing his hold on the gun, he backed off and smacked his hands together happily.

"THAT is a job _well done!_" he congratulated himself.

Shagg began to speak gibberish when he saw another laser rising in the sands behind Raph. It took aim at the red-clad turtle as he rubbed his hands together and the sheepdog began to panic. Reaching into his fur, Shagg found quickly and pulled out a large missile launcher and aimed it at what the others perceived to be Raph's head.

The turtle looked at Shagg with a gapping mouth as he stared at the launcher and then shook his head as he came to reality once more. "What the shell--!?" the turtle exclaimed.

Shagg looked away and whined - accidentally lowering the weapon some - and pulled the trigger.

"DUCK!!!" the turtles and Rovers yelled to Raph to which he responded. In fact, Raphael jumped completely out of the Sand Rover along with a screaming Blitz who was already running for a safe sand dune.

The missile flew out of the launcher and quickly flew into the sand dune just below the gun. As the laser began to fire, the sand dune beneath it exploded and collapsed. The laser fired, giving the Rovers and turtles only mere seconds to leap from the Sand Rover had they not already.

Due to the shift, the laser didn't hit where Raph had been standing but the gun on the back of the Sand Rover and with it the Sand Rover caught a blaze and everyone had to jump even farther from the Sand Rover to save themselves from the miniature explosions on the Sand Rover.

Shagg backed up even farther and pulled out a tiny umbrella to try to hide behind. Mikey quickly got up and jumped behind Shagg. "Right behind ya, Big guy!" the turtle exclaimed as he clutched Shagg's white fur.

Exile got up from his nosedive into the sand and turned around to look at the flaming wreck that had been his Sand Rover. "NO!" the husky cried before hanging his head in defeat. "I NOT fix that..." he sighed.

"The Master's going to _angry!_" Colleen sighed as she got up and joined her friend.

"Good riddance I say!" Blitz spat sand out as he got on his knees and held his head. "That gun of yours juss 'bout KILLT me!" he growled at Exile.

Leo stood Muzzle's cart up once more before looking over to Raph in an attempt to make his brother have _some_ amount of guilt. It didn't work, however, for Raph just grinned back at the blue-clad leader.

"Desert not all sand now on, no ways..." Exile sighed as he threw a waving hand at the flaming rubble.

Don nodded as he dusted himself off. "Well, still, it's probably best we get started towards the base," Don said logically. "It'll be dark soon and that means _cold_..." The turtle sighed at the thought - this was a long day.

"Right!" Colleen said before pounding her palm with her fist. "We'll get started now!" she exclaimed before walking over to Leo and Muzzle and picking up the insane dog's cart to carry over her head.

Not liking being manhandled, the rottweiler went berserk and shook his body before shaking his head back and forth insanely as foam began to come angrily from his closed jaws. Colleen didn't seem to pay attention.

Leo opened his mouth to protest that he could carry Muzzle when Colleen interrupted. "No need to thank, friend! I consider it all well and good!" she winked at him before walking towards the base. "Alright, all! Head _THIS_ way! That means you, too, Mr. Fluffy-Pants! I haven't forgotten how you almost got us killed on the jet, Choppers!"

Shrugging, Leo decided it was just as good to have his hands free for some of the trip and began to motion to his brothers to stick to the shadows of the large rocks and sand dunes.

"What you do, turtle-comrades?" Exile questioned as he watched Don and Mikey sneak into the shadows.

"We don't wanna be blasted again so we're using our flippin' awesome ninja skills," Mikey smirked.

"Hmm..." Exile said as he rubbed his chin. "No bad idea, turtle-comrades! Colleen! We be NINJA!!!" Exile exclaimed before sneaking off into the shadows, too. "Huh - like _Guerrilla Warfare_! We do this b'fore! EVERYONE try!"

"Oh, alright, but no complaining 'bout the ninja being better ninja, Rovers!" Colleen ordered before excitedly joining the turtles in the shadows.

Leo looked back to Raph as the red turtle caught up with him and cocked an eye ridge. "I have never felt such displeasure over the excitement of others to become ninja," Leo stated with a deep frown.

"Yeah, know wha'cha mean," Raph nodded before grinning at Shagg trying to hide behind a rock that was too small for him. "Gotta love it, though!" he snickered before nudging Mikey to look at Shagg.

"Dude!" Mikey grinned as he looked at Shagg.

"C'mon, before someone gets us detected again," Leo stated before continuing on.

Blitz walked out in the open. "I tried sneaking, but it hurted my legs to bend so--"

"Oh, no, Weird-boy!" Exile hissed before pulling the Doberman into the shadows.

&&&&&&

Hunter growled at himself as he walked back and forth in his cage. How could he have let himself and his beloved owner be caught so easily? Why hadn't he run when he was a cano-sapien earlier? Why was he feeling so down on himself?

Sighing, the dog sat down on his hindquarters and reached his head down to scratch his ear. Every now and then his dog license would jingle in his ears - his _Rover_ license!

At this thought, the dog paused and blinked for a moment before looking back down to his license. He began to think long and hard about ways he could get out without being a cano-sapien.

Studying the lock on the cage's latch, he noted that there was the slightest cut on one of the sides of the lock. He figured quickly that if he just hit the lock with enough force it may just snap off.

Looking around, Hunter found he was alone in the room. Sighing and hopeful that his plan worked, Hunter backed up, gradually laying his torso lower to the ground while his tail and hindquarters stuck up high once he reached the corner diagonal from the lock.

_Man, I wish I had a tennis ball to munch on right about now_, he thought nervously as the fear of someone hearing him or spotting him began to gradually make their way to his mind.

_Well... _He thought. _Here goes nothing!_

Making a mad dash towards the lock, Hunter rammed his body against the latch. The lock shook violently and seemed to lose some strength, but not enough to change Hunter's circumstances.

_Darn it_, Hunter hissed at himself.

Hunter gave the lock another look and decided that another ramming should just about finish the job for him.

Sighing once more, Hunter repeated backing up and then quickly burst into the dash aimed straight into the latch. This time the retriever-mix hit the cage hard enough that he fell afterwards.

Shaking his head to regain his composure, Hunter excitedly looked up at the lock. The smile drooped off of Hunter's face and he looked in disappointment to see that the lock was still positioned on the latch.

Upon further observation, Hunter noticed something he previously hadn't! What luck! The lock had cracked nearly to the center now! If he could hit it just as hard again then he may be able to break the lock and escape to join his brothers and sister in arms!

Grinning as he backed up, Hunter just _knew_ that this would be the last hit that he needed! Wagging his tail upon touching his backside with the corners of the cage, Hunter prepared to ram again when there was the sound of a cage being opened. There was a faint breeze on Hunter's back before something grabbed him by the tail and pulled him out of the cage and painfully held him upside down.

Hunter knew whoever this was must have been strong to lift a large dog like himself in such a fashion before he even made contact with Bishop's evil smirk.

"I just thought you might find something interesting, Rover," Bishop stated before laying the dog down harshly on a metal tray and holding onto his head to force him to look at a large computer screen where there was a flaming vehicle on the desert sand.

Hunter blinked curiously and wondered what was this vehicle's significance before Bishop laughed.

"You find this next part _quite_ interesting," he grinned before holding out a remote and zooming in on the wrecked car.

Seeing a familiar logo on the broken door, Hunter felt his stomach sink as he whined.

"I just thought you would be curious to see how your friends were fairing before you attempted to escape," Bishop grinned. "I know everything you try to do before you even try to do it."

Bishop quickly shoved Hunter back into his cage and left the dog, but it was as if none of this actually happened to Hunter. It was as if his world was stuck on pause.

How? His teammates? His friends?

Hunter hung his head and continued to think.

Oh, no... Colleen! Colleen - sweet, sweet Colleen! She'd always had a crush on Hunter, but he knew and told her countless times that it was unprofessional but he'd always thought there had been some time that perhaps they had some time that they weren't on duty yet still together as simian beings to where he could allow such a relationship. He'd never thought...

He'd never thought he'd be... Alone...

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **(_blinks curiously_) Huh... How'd I manage that one? Hunter angst (_falls over laughing at the very thought_) Oh, wow! That'd be SO funny if you know Hunter in the series! That's... That's great... Well, update you soon (_winks before grabbing Raph and Blitz and running away madly from fellow hot-head fans_)

Thanks for reading! If you do not mind, Please Review!


	9. Splitting Up

Turtlefreak121: Greetings once more :D Nice to see you all again! Well, here I am with your awaited update (_waves plot book in the air_)** Blitz: **You're telling me people _wait_ on this silly stuff!? (_folds arms and raises brow_) Of course! Someone somewhere must! Why else would I post them on the internet? Well... I guess 'cause I've got nothing better to do but that... I get bored SO easily! (_pinches Blitz's cheeks_) Now if you don't mind, please get me some Paprikash! (_dances around happily_) I LOVE me some good Paprikash:D

Thanks for everyone who reads/reviews for this story! I appreciate it 100!

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Nine

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are (c) of Mirage Studios was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. TMNT-2003 is (c) to 4Kids entertainment. Road Rovers is (c) of Kids WB and was created by Tom Ruegger. "A Dog's Best Friend" is a fan-created story (c) of Turtlefreak121. The storyline, though none of the characters, is also (c) of Turtlefreak121. Plagiarism will not be tolerated in the least. Thank you for your time.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Splitting Up**

The two guards walked slowly past the corner as they continued their chatting. Both knew that Bishop had ordered them on high alert - to make sure nothing got in and that nothing got _out_ - but it had been hours of nothing. Instead of continuing the seriousness of the matter, the two decided to begin their idle talking.

"I still don't see why Joanie can't just let ya back into the bedroom!"

"I know - the couch's gonna get lumpy soon if she don't stop bein' so--"

Suddenly, there was a deep yell from behind the two guards before the second found himself flying through the air with a dent in his helmet.

"What the--" the first yelped before pulling out his gun and aiming at the silver plated collie that was dusting off her hands.

"Watch it, Gov'nor!" she warned with a shine of her pearly whites. "Else my little green friend might not let ya off so easily!"

"Lil' green--"

Before the guard could finish there was a loud _WHACK_ and his body hit the ground - his limbs immobile.

Raphael grinned as he patted his hands together. "Nice job," he smirked. "Very interestin' entry," he stated sarcastically.

"Thank ye - I believe I saw it in some movie with some apes!" she said happily.

"'Tarzan'?" Donatello asked as the others walked into the light from the shadows.

"Hmm... Actually I think it was 'George of the Jungle'!" Colleen explained happily.

"Fascinatin'," Raph nodded before rolling his eyes.

"What we do now, comrades?" Exile asked as he and Blitz followed after Leo, Shagg, Muzzle, and Mikey. "We're sneakin' not so well now."

"It was necessary - two less people patrolling, two less people to catch us," Leo responded as he stood up Muzzle's cart and headed towards the two unconscious guards to help Colleen and Raph hide the bodies. "We also needed to make sure there wasn't any surveillance in this area."

"Is there?" Blitz yawned.

"That's an obvious _no_," Mikey snickered.

Shagg grumbled before shifting his feet back and forth before tapping on Leo's shoulder and pointing to an air duct. "Bee beeb baba aru?" the sheepdog questioned carefully before rubbing his sides.

"Huh?" Leo asked before raising an eye ridge as he and Colleen began lifting the second guard together. He then looked over to where Shagg was pointing and straightened up - his eyes widening as the hamster wheel began turning. "The air duct? I've got an idea!" he grinned before releasing the guard's arms and causing the front of his body to hit hard against the ground.

"What you got? A 'igliash'?" Exile questioned.

"Whut you say he has?" Blitz scoffed. "You can't speak'd 'Inglish!" he laughed.

"You can't speak English!" Colleen snorted at Blitz before dropping the bottom half of the guard's body.

"You're just speaking British!" Mikey grinned at Colleen.

"Mikey, you can't _speak_ British! They _invented_ English," Don corrected his brother.

"Reebab baru!" Shagg huffed.

"You can't even _speak_ English, Shagg!" Colleen reminded the Rover.

Leo glared at all of the commotion and rubbed his temples. "My head..." he groaned.

Seeing Leo's discontent, Muzzle grumbled and bounced his cart over to the center of the quieted arguments and began leaping up and down, head shaking, and foamy spit flying around him. Once all was silent, the dog straightened and arched an eye brow.

Leo walked over and rubbed Muzzle's ears - making the rottweiler smile happily from behind his restraints.

"Right, as I was saying, I have an_ idea_..." Leo repeated as he looked around. "To do this, though, we're going to have to split up. I say it'd be better if it was one ninja per Rover considering you Rovers need our stealth and we need your four's--" Muzzle growled," Err..._five's_ senses."

"Already behind ya, 'Chap!" Colleen smiled happily before tensing up and looking to the troops, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Alright - I'll go with Leonardo here, Exile's with Donatello, Blitz and the annoying orange one, Shagg's with Raphael, and I s'pose I'll keep tabs on Muzzle here."

Leo blinked for a moment before looking to the others. "Well... Alright, that settles that, I suppose. Once you all are through the air duct, Colleen, Muzzle, and I will begin our distraction. That's it, I guess."

"Okay, TEAM on THREE!!!" Mikey cheered before bending to start a huddle.

The turtles and Rovers all looked at the orange-clad ninja before Mikey straightened and rubbed his head.

"Heh heh - sorry! I thought the moment called for it!" Mikey laughed.

&&&&&&

Hunter sat on his haunches once again and shook his head. Bishop _must_ have been lying! His team wouldn't' have gone down that easily! He knew them - his Rovers were the toughest, the strongest - the _greatest._

Grumbling in his anger, Hunter got up again and began pacing back and forth in his prison. _Bishop's a liar, you can't believe him! You can't trust what he says... But that was DEFFINATELY the Sand Rover..._

Slowly, the blonde dog stopped his pacing and smiled pleasantly at the memories. The Sand Rover was built by Exilio - oh, Exile, his good, good (though slightly confused) friend - under Hunter's orders.

The Rover leader had never thought that he'd need a sand buggy for any occasion; he just merely wanted one after watching a Scooby-Doo episode with some talking sand buggy. Even though Exile hadn't wanted to build it considering he was more of a direction obliging fixer and not a creative inventor, the husky did it.

Exile had built the buggy for Hunter for no other reason than they were the best of friends.

Hunter could see Exile now - that bluish colored, thick coat of fur wrapped around his body as he hummed Russian lullabies to himself - his wrench in his mouth and his eyes occasionally flaring up a deep red or blue as he used them like nothing more than common tools.

That's when Hunter realized that even if he _was_ rescued, if it was by any team other than his own and his team had indeed been lost forever because of him, he would never be able to return as a Rover. How could he return to being his master's loyal pet?

He was a failure! A failure as a pet and as a Rover!

Hunter's ears flattened against his head and the dog found himself giving a low whimper from the back of his throat. He missed his team - all of them. He missed Colleen, Exile, Shagg, Muzzle - he even missed_ Blitz!_

Something then popped into his mind. Those turtles! The ones they had promised to meet! Could they be alright? Did they know what kind of danger lurked out for the Rovers? Surely they weren't involved in this - the Rovers knew better than to have civilians placed in danger, right?

Thinking, Hunter's eyes widened.

_We were abducted in _New York!_ That's where those turtles were waiting on us! They hadn't gotten into that brawl, had they?_

Sighing and shaking his head, Hunter walked over the back corner of his cage and laid down, his eyes drooping in sadness. Had he just ruined things for everyone? That one turtle had been so excited to see them, too...

What had the orange one called him? A _hero?_

Hunter frowned and tightly closed his eyes before placing his paws over his head.

_Some hero..._ he thought to himself. _Heroes are supposed to help people - So far today I've only made things worse._

&&&&&&

"Sure we shan't be de 'diser-actions', me comrades?" Exile asked one last time as nothing but his head stuck out from the opened air duct.

"We'll be fine, Exile!" Colleen assured him with a wink.

"Alright - now that's you sure, I shall leave!" Exile smiled happily before pushing off of the air duct's walls to make him slide down faster.

Seeing that Exile had _finally _parted, Leo looked over to Don. Their other brothers had already left through the air duct and were on their separate missions for all that the blue masked turtle knew. He frowned at Donatello and jerked his head to the air duct.

"Take care of yourself, Don," Leo warned his brother. "We'll try to keep any of Bishop's goons off your guys' backs."

"Sure thing, Leo - take care of yourself, too," Don nodded before heading over to the air duct. "Don't worry too much about us - we'll handle ourselves. You need to worry a bit more about yourself, okay?"

Leo nodded and watched with his arms crossed as Don took a steady leap into the air duct. It took only a few moments of the sound of his brother flying through the metal duct before Leo snapped out of his curiosity and into his worried phase.

"Well, that's the six of them," Colleen said with her hands on her hips before looking at Leo and smiling confidentially. "Time ta look for Hunta' now, wouldn't you say?"

At Colleen's statement, Muzzle began leaping up and down to reach next Leo and drooled as he looked at his new friend happily. Leo could tell that Muzzle wanted to find Hunter just as much as Colleen did.

"But we have to be the distraction," Leo reminded Colleen. "I promised my brothers I'd make sure that no one got to them--"

"What do you think Mr. Fluffiwufikins is for?" Colleen smirked as she pulled her folded ears up to mock Blitz's snipped ears. "He's got that covered whether not he knows it!" she giggled.

Leo looked at her oddly and shook his head. "You guys are awful to him - is Hunter that bad to him?"

Looking sort of stunned at Leo's reaction, Colleen released her hold on her ears and blinked in surprise. "Wha? Hunter? No - he's the only one that says anything nice to Blitz," she said before placing a hand on her chin in deep thought. "Heh - for some reason he thinks so highly of Blitz... I could never figure out why..."

Muzzle let out a growl and leaped up and down.

"Muzzle's right, we better get going," Leo interrupted Colleen's reminiscing.

Before Colleen could grab the back of Muzzle's cart, Leonardo had gripped the handle bars and began pushing the crazed mutt along. Colleen blinked in confusion and looked oddly at Leo who looked over his shoulder at Colleen as he pushed Muzzle.

"Come on, Colleen. We'll make a few distractions and then we'll look for Hunter," he explained to her. "I'm sure my brothers and your teammates are far ahead of us by now," he continued before running on.

Colleen grinned and rubbed the back of her neck. "What do ya know? The bloak's a younger Hunta'!" she grinned at the thought before running after Leo and Muzzle. "With the exception of the Super-_Gullible_ facta'!"

The collie ran a few feet behind Leo and Muzzle for some time before Leo made a sharp turn which was quickly followed by a stop. Colleen got to them just as Leo motioned for her to follow him and Muzzle into a dark crevice which she obeyed without question.

They watched in silence as two running guards stomped towards where they had been.

"Someone said there was a large rat in the vents and Bishop goes nuts!" one guard grumbled to the other.

"He only went crazy when one ofta rats began yellin' in German!" the other hissed.

Before they were too close, Leo pointed to the bars connecting the two buildings they were between. Colleen grinned and nodded in understanding before they both leaped up to grab the metal poles just as the two guards were beginning to pass them.

"RIN TIN TIN!!!" Colleen cried out as her and Leo swung their legs out to grab around soldiers' waists and pulled them back into the shadows.

"What the--"

Before the guards could finish they found themselves in a rumble with the collie and turtle. Leonardo quickly pinched the pressure point on the guard's shoulder and caused him to collapse in front of him.

"That's cool!" Colleen grinned before giving her guard an evil grin. The soldier gasped as he suddenly found himself being quickly hit - the chest, stomach, shoulder, elbows, knees, and one final smack to his forehead.

As the soldier let out a groan, Colleen smirked and then smacked him across the face. The guard let out a huff of air before falling to the ground in front of the Rover and her ninja friend. The two smiled at each other.

"_That_," Colleen huffed as she swung her hair behind her shoulder, "Was for Hunta', my friend!"

Leo smiled. "I'm sure he appreciates that."

"Really, that's nice oftya ta say!" Colleen smiled back to him.

Returning to his serious manner, Leonardo then walked back to the bouncing Muzzle and grabbed the handle bars of his cart. The ninja then began pushing the cart along the shadows of the large buildings.

"Come on, Colleen," he called to her as he took a left. "I'm sure they were talking about one of your teammates which means they're on the trail of one of my brothers, too..." the turtle responded.

"That makes sense," Colleen thought out loud before following after him - tail swaying in the dry air. "If the 'rat' was speakin' German that means juss one thing!"

"Blitz and Mikey," Leo's eyes widened in the realization.

"Sure, we'll go wit dat one," Colleen shrugged as they made their way to a hanger. "I was thinkin' more along the lines of yar orange brother and some _rat!_" she giggled at herself before scratching her ear. "Say, yar pretty good with names - I still can't remember all of you!"

"Your names are hard to forget," Leo shrugged as they passed the hanger.

The hanger slowly swung open, surprising the trio. Muzzle growled and shook his head as he glared at the figure becoming apparent through the opening doors. Leo placed a hand on Muzzle's head to try to calm him, but he tensed up as well.

The form of the muscular soldier clad in camoflauge and metal became apparent as he twirled his finger around his long, blonde mustache. Leo found himself focusing on the thick lines of strained muscle on his large neck.

Parvo grinned at Leonardo and Colleen as the ninja unsheathed his swords and Colleen pulled her body into a ready to fight position. He then spared a glance to the crazed rottweiler shaking with anger before grinning.

"Well, well - looks like my work's been done for me!" he smiled happily. "How you doing, _Scout?_"

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **A shout out to everyone in Atlanta, Georgia! I was heading home as I finished this chapter and it sure feels good. Oh, well, I'll make this quick - my sis wants to play solitaire on the laptop (_rolls eyes_) So, here's some Rover info for those of you who don't know and also some TF-ifying

Please Review - I'd appreciate it ;D

_In the Road Rovers it is revealed that Parvo and Scout (aka "Muzzle") had once been the Master's pet cat and dog who were forced into an early model of the Transdogmifer by the Master's ex-assistant. The transformation was not meant for cats and when Boots was placed into it, it created Parvo (which is why Parvo's always coughing, he has hairballs). The Transdogmifer also malfunctioned and when Scout was placed into it instead of creating a Road Rover it made Muzzle go crazy. For more information on the Rovers and Parvo contact me._

_Turtlefreak121_


	10. Espionage

Turtlefreak121: I suppose this is the point that you would like to have an explanation as to why I quit writing a fanfiction with only three chapters left. I couldn't really tell you anything besides this: I don't know. But I'm back and determined to get this story off of my incompleted list. I mean, come on – THREE chapters.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story to this point! I apologize to you for the lack of updates and … activity in general.

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Ten

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are (c) of Mirage Studios was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. TMNT-2003 is (c) to 4Kids entertainment. Road Rovers is (c) of Kids WB and was created by Tom Ruegger. "A Dog's Best Friend" is a fan-created story (c) of Turtlefreak121. The storyline, though none of the characters, is also (c) of Turtlefreak121. Plagiarism will not be tolerated in the least. Thank you for your time.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Espionage**

Fortunately for the group of two animalistic beings the air ducts they were venturing through were gratefully large, allowing them to carry themselves on their elbows and knees rather than slithering on their stomachs as they had at the beginning of the voyage. Be that as it may, the space continued to be compact and the view, at least for Michelangelo, was far from fetching.

"Dude!" Mike grumbled as Blitz stopped short yet again, nearly causing the ordinarily agile ninja to nearly collide with his rear again. "I appreciate the offer but I'm _just not THAT into you!"_

"Heeeey!" the thick German accent retorted before looking over his shoulder, somehow maneuvering enough to not rub his long snout against the cold metal. "None of the flattering of yourself, ja? I just don't like the shaky up here."

With the verbal reminder coming from his own mouth, Blitz looked back down to where his shuddering arms and knees were pressed against the flimsy material.

One thing was for sure: the air duct was not the _safest_ way for them to be traveling. This was particularly true since they were in hostile territory with little way of knowing what awaited them below if their conditioned sanctuary happened to cave in on them. The possibilities were endless, but to Blitz they all centered around death and dying. Both of which he felt were very bad.

Blitz let out a cry. "Ah ah ahah ah," he moped. "I do not like a being in the front. I feel like falling through the floor and into a bunch of sharp-toothed fishies will happen."

Mike scratched his head in confusion. "You mean parahhna?" he questioned.

"Ja," the Rover moped. "It can be the happening."

As he first accepted the thought, Michelangelo's own face dropped and he slowly looked down to the flimsy metal beneath him. He then noted that not only had his brothers and himself done this very type of espionage a dozen times before but they had done so without any of the trouble - especially from 'sharp-toothed fishies.' Not to mention, it was unlikely that Bishop constructed his base from anything but the very finest material.

He doubted hightly they would fall. Yet he grinned for _Blitz_ was not aware of these facts.

"What's the matter, Blitz?" Mike chuckled before rocking his body back and forth against the walls of the duct, sending tremors through its metal surfaces. He grinned knowingly at the creeks and metallic snares. It was no big deal, just movement.

Blitz, once more, was not aware of these facts.

The Doberman let out a scream and cried out before curling up into himself, hugging his arms tightly and shaking his head. He trembled like a frightened rabbit in the midst of wolves. Mike could not help but laugh.

"Palease!" he moaned. "A stop with the shaking! You'll get us killed!"

"Will I?" Mike questioned devilishly before leaning against the left wall.

The simple movement caused the Road Rover to cry out before scooting forward as fast as he could, his scream echoing through the hollow chambers, reverberating in a solid, meshed sound of German curses against Mike's name.

The turtle only laughed gleefully at the reaction before he paused to think. Blinking, the turtle sobered himself up before rushing after Blitz. "SHH!" he warned his newfound friend. "You gotta stay quiet - remember? Stealthy? Ninja-like?"

"Nie!" Blitz snarled in return as he at last stopped and looked back at Michelangelo. "_You_ stop and I would be quiet." The Rover paused and recalled his image he needed to uphold. He huffed and upturned his nose. "I was only doing so to scare you! I was not a being scared at your joking. Only ahg-ravated."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, sure, that's why you grabbed the floor so hard your claws ripped through."

"Eh?" Blitz questioned before looking down to realize that his razor sharp claws had in fact torn through the metal air duct in fright. He moaned within himself before looking to Michelangelo with a snort. "I wuss a spying. Like ninja, ja?"

Mike laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure!"

Suddenly, Blitz blinked and straightened himself, his ears perked as he realized that he was recognizing the voice approaching them from below. "A moment," he said lowly to Michelangelo before slowly moving forward to the turn in the air duct. He turned back, able now to face the holes the same as Mike.

The turtle blinked in return. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Shaahhh," Blitz responded, placing a finger against his lips in order to reinforce the command. He pointed down to the hole as approaching people were becoming visible. "I ah know the voice - and the smell. Ah ahah," he shuddered. "I know Groomer's smell ah-neywhere."

"Groomer?" Mike whispered before looking down through the holes.

The ninja's brow furrowed as he watched the red spandex-wearing femme fatale be led by the soldiers on each side. She was still dressing herself in her usual adornments, placing on a strange, metal helmet on her head and pulling her long, leather gloves over her hands again.

"Now we meet Parvo again," this Groomer said almost gleefully. "He will be very glad to hear I have been already released."

The annoyed soldiers never gave her so much as a sideways glance. Fortunately for Groomer, it did not seem to affect her all that negatively.

She grinned through her thin lips once more. "And I shall finish the _new_ Transdogmifir for Parvo and with that not even the Rovers can stop us."

Mike hardened his expression. "Trans-what?"

"Ah! No!" Blitz whined before looking to Mike. "This be very bad. The Master's Transdogmifir is a how the Rovers are made! Parvo have it and he can make monster-Rovers! Very bad!" he explained.

"That _is _bad!" Mike gasped. He narrowed his eyes. "Especially if I know Bishop!"

"Well let's be ah-going!" Blitz decreed before turning about on his knees, giving Mike little time to back away.

"Dude!" Mike growled. "I agree but _watch the butt!_"

&&&&&&

The white coats were unobservant at the most as they looked at their mainframes with dulled, boredom filled eyes and unimpressed facades. It was hardly worth consideration that the base was on a small, precautionary Level One lockdown. They were in the middle of the deepest layer of the base.

The thought that anyone could arrive unannounced the vital area such as the Mother Computer was nowhere near the minds of the otherwise brilliant men.

With a yawn, the red-head stretched before rubbing his lower back and turning to his partner. He sniffed slightly, seeing the other was lazily typing away as he had been moments ago, and knew at that moment that it was time for a much needed break.

"Archie," he muttered, "Let's get out of here for a second before I see decoders and DNA translations in my sleep. I _already _see them when I close my eyes!"

"You think it will be okay?" the one named Archie responded before pulling his vision from his screen. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes roughly before returning the optical devices and sighed.

"Of course it will be okay," the other retorted before getting up. "No one is going to get in here and mess with our programs."

"I could use the break," Archie admitted as he got up as well and began walking alongside his coworker. He slowly seemed more and more uplifted with the idea of getting out of their small, cubicle-like lab - away from those computers for just a few minutes!

"That's the spirit!" the first replied as he headed out the door, Archie following close behind. The automatic doors closed.

"They has left, Comrade!" Exile huffed from the air duct before using his heat vision to burn through the large vent's melding. After only a few minutes, a melding job which no doubt took at least half an hour to accomplish had failed and the bars of the vent covering struck the floor harshly.

With little hesitance, Exile slipped through the newly opened vent and landed on his feet.

He shook himself thoroughly, relieving himself of the dusty covering on his fur. With a smile, the generally content husky looked to the air duct confidently and placed his hands on his belt.

"You be needing my help, chair-eh-pa-hka?" he asked only for Donatello to expertly slide through the opening and land on his feet with much more practice and grace than the large, anthromorphic hound could ever dream of doing.

"No, I'm good," Don assured his newfound friend before raising an eye ridge. "What did you call me by the way?"

"черепаха?" Exile questioned in his thick accent before laughing. "Calm, calm, Comrade. I called you 'turtle,' but in my own native tongue of Russian. See? Chair-eh-pa-hka."

Don grinned as he skewed his expression at the information. "Ah, okay. Got ya... I think," he said before walking over to the computers. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Ah, yes!" Exile grinned as he neared his favorite human technology. "I am much excited to be subrogating these technologies!"

Looking over his shoulder, Don had to examine the Rover to be sure that the creature was not putting him on. He laughed slightly upon realizing that Exile would be incapable of such joking. "You mean sabotaging?" he asked. "Yeah, I think the first thing we need to do is turn off the alarms so no one gets caught as they move through the base."

"Very good plan, Donatello!" Exile stated before looking at his own screen and, surprisingly enough, expertly typing away, hacking the abandoned programs. He grew a scowl. "Make this very bad plan, my friend," he said regretfully.

"What?" Don asked in surprise before looking to Exile. "Why?"

Exile moved to allow the ninja a better look at the screen - live video feed to another part of the base where Parvo and a select group of Bishop's men walked a captured Colleen, Leonardo, and Muzzle toward the interrogation halls.

"Because may be too late," Exile said lowly before growling at Parvo. "That man is very bad man. _Very _bad man. I do not want him hurting my teammates, Donatello, or your brother."

"He won't," Don stated before quickly typing, locking up the system and placing all alarms on silent in an instant. "These are the Mother Computers. We'll mess things up real quick and then head straight to where they're taking them."

"This plan I like," Exile nodded. The dog rubbed his chin and glanced at the screen, his face hardened. "This document here," he muttered before clicking upon the material. "It is suspicious, no?" Clicking away, he pulled up a spread sheet-format filled with genetic codes. "And what would this be?"

Don blinked and folded his arms in thought. "This looks like a format full of genetic information. It looks like it has to do with that transdogmifir you guys keep talking about, too," he looked at the last column. "And that looks like a reversing agent!"

Exile nodded before looking toward the counters - a computer controlled chemical mixer was fortunately in the lab. "I feel as though my instincts are telling me to make some, Donatello," he explained before clicking around for program controls. "May be _very _useful in future knowing Parvo."

"Good plan, comrade!" Don grinned before moving toward the mixer. "And it looks like Bishop was having some made anyway... he must not trust Parvo as much as we thought."

"Smart man," Exile nodded.

Don frowned before obtaining the cure and bottling it in a nearby flask. "Yeah, too smart," he muttered before handing the flask to Exile. "I hope you have a good idea for how to use this."

Exile smirked and pocketed the flask. "A Rover is always prepared, Donatello. Always."

&&&&&&

Raphael growled as he pressed against the shadow masked corner yet again. He narrowed his eyes and waited for the footsteps of the patrolling guards to disappear before releasing an irritated breath. His gaze thinly lifted itself to the cowering, whimpering sheep dog beside him.

"Out of the five of you I could get paired up with," he snorted, "I get stuck with the giant scardy-cat!"

Shagg whimpered until he heard the final insult and turned to Raphael, his teeth bore as he growled. He shook his head and looked around wildly.

Realizing his mistake, Raph shook his head. "There isn't really a _cat, _Sherlock!" he mocked before moving forward enough to get a good look around the hall. After a few moments he furrowed his brow in concentration. He was sure after that: the coast was clear.

"C'mon, Biggun," he waved his arm before stealthily making his way through the hall. He hushed his voice further as he heard the whimpering giant step sheepishly around the hall. "Big Ol' Raph will keep you safe!"

Shagg continued his whine but lowered himself, almost doubling over as he attempted to follow Raph's example of "guerilla warfare." It did not work well for the large Road Rover, however, and he screeched slightly as Raph turned around sharply on his heels and huffed at the dog.

"Quiet!" Raph warned. "Ninja, remember?"

Shagg cried before nodding his head.

The turtle shook his head irritably and they moved onward before reaching a cell door. Raphael approached cautiously before gathering a good look at the sign on the door - clearly labeled "Hostage Interrogation."

He frowned and blinked. "This... is not Bishop's doing," Raph muttered. He looked to Shagg and raised an eye ridge. "Your guy do stuff like this?"

Shag nodded. "Arg yaaah ba."

"I'll take that as a yes," Raph retorted before very carefully turning the handle. He looked into the dark room before his eyes locked on the Commander in Chief himself, tied to his chair with easily cut rope. The turtle smirked. "Jackpot."

"Aruu?"

"Never mind," Raph growled before entering carefully, quietly. He only hoped that Don and Exile had done their job and that no unexpected alarms would go off during this exertion. He approached the president as quickly as he could. "Mr. President?"

Looking up from his stooper, the president widened his eyes and let out a yell as he instantly recognized Raph's features from an encounter months earlier. He shook his head in absolute terror at the "alien" before him.

"No! No!" he cried. "Not you all again! I just want my dog back - just my dog, I swear!"

At that instant, Shagg at last felt it was time to reveal himself from the shadows and cock his own head at the president's reaction. The big Rover scratched his head.

Confusedly, the president's face wrinkled at the brow and he blinked at Shagg. "You... You mean that the Road Rovers are in with the aliens?" he asked skeptically. "Surely Bishop wasn't right!"

Raphael growled. He supposed the only reason that no one found the Rovers strange was because they were cute and fuzzy.

"Bishop ain't right on a lot o' stuff," Raphael corrected the President as he pulled out a Sai. "And the 'aliens' are just helping the Rovers free ya and yar pooch, Mr. President. Promise."

The executive head nodded as he watched Raph with the utmost scrutiny. "Be-Be careful not to cut anything beside the rope with that thing!"

Raph laughed. "Consider me an expert."

At that moment, Shagg straightened and held a hand to his ear. After a few moments he began bouncing up and down as long, near-barks emerged from his strangely high-pitched throat. His song and dance quickly captured the others' attention.

Not expecting anything but a false alarm, Raph growled. "What?"

"Rafggg!" the dog explained just as the sounds of the door opening became apparent.

Raphael's eyes widened and suddenly cutting the president loose did not seem all that important. He looked to Shagg who immediately hid in a far off corner and decided that this was a fairly good idea as far as plans from dogs could go.

"Sorry, Mr. President," Raph apologized before taking off after Shagg, only to find that the dog took up the entire space in the cubby hole.

Snarling, Raph pointed at the dog. "Make room!"

With a cry, Shag reached forward and grabbed Raph, surprising the turtle.

"Hey now!" Raph exclaimed before he was shoved into the sea of snowy, Old English Shepherd fur. He gasped as he realized that it was almost as if he was completely submersed in a thick, viscous mud. He protested only to have fur enter his mouth and his stomach churn with disgust at the instance.

After some awkward adjustments, however, Raph faced toward the "surface" of the current muck he was in and looked through the fine, thin hairs of Shagg's fur to the events unfolding outside the cubby. He could have been knocked over with a feather at the sight of his own brother and the feisty Colleen captured by Parvo and Bishop's men.

"Why did we let them get us again?" Colleen asked, somewhat irritated at the loss.

Leo whispered in reply, "Because they've taken us to the President and Hunter now."

Colleen's eyes glanced about and she frowned. "I don't see Huna'," she said remorsefully.

Parvo stood before the group and laughed as the world renowned terrorist saw the complete hopelessness of their situation. And all of it caused by him! He had never been so proud before in his lifetime!

"So," the man laughed as he walked about, ignoring the horrific growls coming from the restrained Muzzle. "I see that you are all here and ready to discover what it is that I am doin for this particular deed, right?"

Leo protectively grabbed the pulley of Muzzle's restraints and kept him away from the international villain. His stoic face rather unhappy with the situation.

"Yes," he answered lowly.

"I'd say!" Colleen added roughly.

"Please, Parvo!" the president pleaded. "I'll give you what you want - just let my dog and me go!"

The muscle bound mutate laughed until he was forced to cough into his balled fist, hacking a lung it almost seemed. He composed himself before turning back gleefully. His devilish grin sent shivers through the group.

"You won't be going anywhere, Mr. President," he explained lowly. "None of you will. And you will especially not be going with your _dog. _Isn't that right, Groomer?"

At that moment, the doors opened yet again and the spandex wearing assistant entered, kicking a large carrier with the mongrel inside it, whining with each jar.

"Hunter!" they all exclaimed.

The President looked to the others, bewildered.

"You know my dog?"

"You will not be knowing him for long," Groomer laughed before walking toward the newly lighted machine on the other side of the room. The large tube-like extension opened and she grinned as she shoved in Hunter's cage, opening the carrier right before shutting the door.

Parvo chuckled as Groomer began the machine. "This is my version of a little machine called the Transdogmifir... Prepare to meet a real _super Rover!"_

The machine quaked as a horrible snarl was released, hardly canned by the machine itself.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **At least it won't be two years before the next update!


	11. Danger Danger!

Turtlefreak121: It's been later than a week, unfortunately, but more than fortunately it has been less than two years since the last update so this story is just FLYING according to precedent standards! I know, pathetic, but you all can humor me to say the least. Oh, well. In an awkward set of circumstances, I wrote Chapter Nine two years ago on my way to Florida to visit my grandparents and it appears that I am writing this chapter under the same circumstances. I think it's sadder that this is my first time to take that exhausting trip again than it is that I'm writing the chapter in the same circumstances. Oh, well.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story to this point!

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Eleven

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are (c) of Mirage Studios was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. TMNT-2003 is (c) to 4Kids entertainment. Road Rovers is (c) of Kids WB and was created by Tom Ruegger. "A Dog's Best Friend" is a fan-created story (c) of Turtlefreak121. The storyline, though none of the characters, is also (c) of Turtlefreak121. Plagiarism will not be tolerated in the least. Thank you for your time.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Danger Danger!**

"So what exactly will this Parvo guy do with the Transdogmifir-thingy, Blitz?" Michelangelo questioned as the duo made their ways through the halls.

Blitz paused at yet another corner and upturned his nose, smelling the air. He growled slightly before making his way through, Mike trusting the dog's abilities to sense other guards making their ways through the halls. Mike was only glad that he had been paired with the one who bit stuff rather than the one with super speed – who would have guessed that dogs were so fast?

"Not good things," Blitz responded lowly. He let out a small cry and shook his head at the very concept. "Nie – not good things much at all, Michelangelo!"

"But it'll just make a bunch of Road Rovers, right?" Mike questioned, scratching his head. "Wouldn't he have to find really bad dogs in order to make them bad Road Rovers?"

Skidding to a halt, Blitz tapped his chin and grew and obscured expression before shaking his head completely. "No, no!" he exclaimed. "Parvo already make good dogs bad Rovers all time, they not stay way, though!"

Mike looked at his friend confused. "How can he do that?"

Blitz shrugged. "His machine not good as Transdogmifir, not stay y for long," he explained to the best of his abilities.

Suddenly, the Doberman tensed and moved his ears toward the next corner. He whined and shuddered as he realized that he had overlooked the obvious footsteps in their direction. "We ah-bout to be found, turtle!" he exclaimed before letting out a scream. "An' I think I smell bourse!"

"What?" Mike exclaimed before looking to the corner only for Donatello and Exilio to emerge. He relaxed at seeing them and wiped his brow.

"I thought I smelled chicken," Exile huffed at Blitz he and Don came to a stop beside the other duo. "Blitz, you had better not given away where we are!" he chuckled. "I'd ah hate to have Colleen mad at meh if I were you."

Blitz released a short growl at his Russian friend and shook his head. "I never give away where we be!"

The two turtles stared at the teammates before sharing the same perplexed and unamused expressions. At last, they turned from the altercation and Don placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, thumbing the direction of Blitz.

"Was it bad?" the brainy one questioned.

Michelangelo shrugged. "Eh, had worse," he responded. "You?"

"Well, rather productive," Don admitted before showing the vile of cure to Mike. "We made a cure and I learned some Russian."

"Aw! No fair!" Mike whined.

The two ninja hesitated their exchange and looked at each other as they both recognized the sounds of approaching guards. They looked to each other in horror before leaping for the nearest shadows, leaving behind Blitz and Exile.

Don looked back at the bickering Rovers. "Guys!" he whispered urgently, barely grabbing their attentions. "Hide!"

At that instance, the two friends realized that there were people approaching and looked at each other before yelping and looking for some sort of cover. Unfortunately, the two were not quite as Stealthily Equipped as their new reptilian friends.

Exile pointed at the somewhat shadowed wall and his eyes lit up on a fiery red before he blasted the walls, delicately yet quickly carving out two crevices perfectly matching his and Blitz's silhouettes. The two immediately fit into their holes like puzzle pieces.

"So unfair," Mike muttered.

It did not take long for the two guards to stop in nearly the exact place the ninja and Rovers had been. Fortunately, the two were much more concerned with the approaching guards leading Parvo and Groomer at gun point than they were with the blatantly hidden Rovers and ninja.

Bishop followed behind growling.

"You sent that monster creation of yours after the President of the United States?" he demanded of the two who merely laughed. "That was not part of our deal, Parvo."

"You should learn to more accurately choose who you make your deals with, Agent Bishop," Parvo grinned cheekily. "The next international criminal you hire might turn more directly on you. That is, of course, if the Vice President keeps your position open after he takes office in the President's tragic death."

"Take this man and his assistant to the federal prison," Bishop snarled at the guards.

"I just got out, General!" Groomer complained to Parvo.

"We shan't be in for long, Dear," he assured her as the guards joined the other two in leading the villains off. He grinned back at Bishop. "Do send my condolences to the President's wife and children for the loss of their father, husband, and dog."

Bishop pulled out his own pistol from within his coat and loaded it. His eyes narrowed. "You are correct on at least the last account."

Blitz and Exile released collective gasps as Parvo, Groomer, and the guards disappeared through a door. The two emerged from their hiding and approached Bishop. The agent merely raised his brow at them.

"More of you," he muttered. "That would bring the Rover count to five I suppose." He clicked the cartridge of his gun closed. "Soon to be four."

"You cannot harm my comrade Hunter!" Exile snarled.

"We won't ah let you, Scary Man!" Blitz growled, baring his razor sharp teeth and knife like claws.

"Then I will have to cut your Rover numbers down to two, won't I?" Bishop said smoothly. "Your friend has lost his mind in the machine Parvo and Groomer used on him. To keep him from harming the President and others I will have to exterminate him."

"No, Bishop! Don't!" Don exclaimed as he and Mike emerged from around the corner. "Exilio and I made a cure for the machine. Hunter doesn't have to die." He pulled out the vile from his belt pocket to show Bishop.

"And how, might I ask, are you going to go about using that?" Bishop questioned.

"Leave this to us," Exile smirked. "I know mah comrade Hunter."

Bishop growled before nodding. "But I _will_ take him out if the time calls for it."

The group of four made their way down the halls that Bishop came from. They had to take this chance to save Hunter and the others!

&&&&&&

The savage beast that emerged from within Groomer and Parvo's warped Transdogmifir was far from the lovable, laughable leading Rover that the turtles and their furry friends had come to know. With dangling, blonde mane and a horrific snarl lined with fangs, the new and unimproved Hunter made his horrific advance toward his future victims.

Leonardo unsheathed his swords only for Muzzle to snarl in his ear. "Huh?" the ninja questioned before looking to the Rottweiler.

"That's still our friend, Gov'na," Colleen relayed to the ninja turtle, sharing a concerned look toward him. "Somewhere inside him is still Hunter and we can't let him get hurt, even if right now he's a monster…"

Leo frowned before glancing back to the approaching beast. The foaming creature's hollow, soulless eyes certainly did not remind him of the happy go lucky Hunter they had met not so long ago.

Still, he recalled Don being in a similar situation. He knew the possibilities were there.

"Alright," Leo sighed before glancing around, overlooking the overreacting, horrified executive head not too far from them. "But we have to get a plan – somehow we need to get the President out of here and figure out what we're going to do from there." He looked to Muzzle and Colleen. "Suggestions?"

The two Rovers looked at each other and shared confused, unsure expressions.

"I gotta few!"

Suddenly, Raphael emerged, Sai at the ready, from the cabinet he and Shagg had been hidden in. He got in a prepared stance and grinned at the challenge ahead. "We're ready, aren't we?" he stated darkly before pausing at the absence of the giant shepherd's presence. He looked back. "Get out here!"

"Babooo aruoooo," Shagg whined before shakily emerging himself.

Hunter turned and gave the white fur ball a single roar.

Shagg squealed before rushing behind Raph for comfort and support, neither of which he received from the extremely aggravated turtle.

"Raph, good to see you," Leo expressed before frowning at his brother. "You said you had a plan?"

"Yeah, why not get the lug back into that machine?" Raph suggested. "Maybe it can reverse whatever it did the first time around."

"That's a thought," Leo muttered before his brow furrowed. "Or… it could make him into an even _bigger _monster…"

Lowering on all fours, the monster version of Hunter released a vicious howl before running forward. The blondish, yellow blur slung his body toward the President to the group's absolute horror – surely Hunter would not hurt his greatest friend and master!

"Hunter, no!" Colleen yelled before leaping with a battle cry, kicking into the monster's rib cage with her mastered force. She landed and once more placed herself into a striking position. "Sorry, love, but you need a good time out!"

Without warning, Hunter screeched an awful noise and grabbed an unprepared Colleen by her ankles only to send her colliding into the red masked turtle. The two yelped as they hit and disappeared within Shagg's furry exterior.

"Awrr?" Shagg questioned before looking down to the seamless sea of white coat.

"Hunter! No!" the President exclaimed as the dog came toward him yet again. "You can't! Hunter! Please! It's me!"

The beast paused and quirked its head to the side before foaming yet again and rushing into yet another charge. The President screamed only for Leonardo to emerge, stopping the beast's thick, sharp claws with his swords.

"I hope you snap out of this soon!" Leo growled lowly as he stepped backward, relieving the pressure of fencing with the large dog. "I don't want to have to hurt you—"

Without warning, the dog slid his claws upward, slipping the blades from Leo's arms and sending the turtle flying back onto his shell. The monster growled before raising a clawed hand to strike. His movements paused, however, when another, equally vicious roll of growling came through.

"Huh?" Hunter and Leonardo expressed before looking around to see that the flying blades had miraculously cut Muzzle free from his pulley and straight jacket's restraints. The mad dog was free and his gaze was firmly set upon his former friend.

Colleen and Raph's heads emerged just as Muzzle went loose on monster Hunter. Colleen ground her teeth in regret at seeing her friend be torn up by the vicious, mad dog. "Oh, boy," she sighed. "Guess my mate'll have a lump or two to explain to Hunter when he snaps outta this!"

Raph bit his lip. Even he was not prepared for this attack.

Just then, the doors opened up and the four remaining members of the combined group came through. Exile and Blitz both flinched and shook their heads as they saw that Hunter was under the dreaded attack of the crazed Muzzle. Don and Mike left their mouths gaping at the scene.

"Baaaaad situation, comrades," Exile muttered before looking to Don, producing a tennis ball from the pocket of his armor. "I believe, Donatello, it shall be the time for the cure!"

Don blinked before pulling out the vile from his belt. "A tennis ball?" he questioned skeptically. "What's that going to do with anything?"

"You shall see," Exilio laughed before there was a pained yelp and Muzzle came flying across the room, into the blue furred husky.

The tennis ball flew from the Russian's grip and landed in Michelangelo's hands. The turtle blinked at the catch and laughed. He grinned at Don. "Hey! I caught it!"

"Ja," Blitz whined before pointing to Monster Hunter's direction. "Aaaaand he ah wants it!"

The turtles looked to the approaching monster as its eyes settled upon the yellow ball in Mike's grip. He snarled and reared back, ready for an onslaught before rushing forward, causing Mikey to release a terrified scream.

Leonardo leaped to his feet and held up his hands. "Mikey!" he yelled. "Pass!"

In a split second, Michelangelo threw the ball over Hunter's head, just before the monster's charge was inches from the turtle. The monster's head followed the ball, turning him around before charging after the next catcher, Leonardo.

"I love this game!" Colleen laughed before rushing forward with Raph, waving her arms. "Leonardo! Pass to me!"

Immediately, Leo chucked the ball toward the collie, turning Hunter around yet again. He howled in irritation before coming after the female Rover and her newfound, red masked friend. Colleen grinned at the challenge.

"I think I get Exile's plan!" Don exclaimed before taking off the lid of the vile.

"Really?" Blitz muttered. "Just ah now you know the plan?"

"Colleen!" Don yelled before holding up a hand. "Over here!"

"You got it, Captain!" Colleen yelled back before throwing the ball to the brainy turtle. They completely expected results similar to the previous occasions only to be sorely mistaken as Hunter had caught on to their plan.

Don caught the tennis ball and wasted no time in coating it with the vile's liquid contents. "There we go!" he confidently said to himself before hearing the horrific snarl of Monster Hunter and the slew of warning yells from the others.

"Don, look out!"

The turtle looked up and gasped before being blind sighted by the canine mass. He barely had time to throw the weapon of cure into the air before he was sliding backward on his shell, using only his hands to keep the steel trap like jaws of Hunter from enclosing on his head.

"I don't have it!" Don exclaimed as Hunter roared in his attempts to chomp into the turtle.

The dog paused as he realized that Don was speaking the truth and looked around himself, searching for the toy at the center of his attention when his wild eyes at last came to a stop on it – in the hands of none other than Blitz.

"Uh-oh…" Blitz seethed before slowly backing away from snarling Hunter. "Good, Hunter… Remember your old friend? Remember Blitz?"

Hunter snapped his jaws before charging at his old German ally, causing the Doberman to squeal before reacting with the only reflex that seemed to be working, chucking the ball at Hunter's head.

Unthinking, the monster Rover caught the ball in its mouth and bit down hard on its surface. The others gasped as they thought for sure that the supposed cure had not worked at all when Hunter's face skewed and his jaw dropped.

The dog grabbed the sides of his head and howled something awful before falling on its back, withering in the pain of his regression into his former mutated self.

Shocked and curious, turtles and Rovers alike rushed to Hunter's sides as he shrank into his regular Road Rover form. Muzzle, on all fours as usual, came to Leonardo's side and snarled at his friend unsurely until Hunter blinked awake and grinned at them.

"Hey, guys!" he yawned. "Did I miss anything?"

The Rovers gasped before dropping to the floor and licking their friend's face excitedly. "HUNTER!" they exclaimed.

"Guys!" Hunter shouted as he realized what was happening. "I thought you were goners!"

The turtles stood and blinked at their canine partners. Raphael crossed his arms and snorted. "Lovely."

"Is… that _you_, Hunter?" the President questioned as he was still tied to his chair.

Hunter stiffly rose up and blinked in his Master's direction before blushing a bright red. "Oh… right… Hi, master. Guess I have some 'splaining to do…."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **This was a fun update… In any case, I'm glad I picked this story up again, I had forgotten how much I adored the Rovers in this story. Next chapter is (finally) the last one and should tie up any of those loose ends I am sure you all would be questioning about in any case.

Please review!


	12. Another Heroic Ending

Turtlefreak121: At long last, our story has come to an end. Long as in it's been YEARS since I started this and I don't have an explanation as to why it took that long to finish this story but yeah… Oh, well. This was fun. I adored the chance to bring together two of my favorite childhood shows for a little fun and a little insanity and hopefully some others out there enjoyed it to!

Thanks to everyone who has read this story to this point! And without further ado, the last chapter…

**A Dog's Best Friend**

Chapter Twelve

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are (c) of Mirage Studios was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. TMNT-2003 is (c) to 4Kids entertainment. Road Rovers is (c) of Kids WB and was created by Tom Ruegger. "A Dog's Best Friend" is a fan-created story (c) of Turtlefreak121. The storyline, though none of the characters, is also (c) of Turtlefreak121. Plagiarism will not be tolerated in the least. Thank you for your time.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Another Heroic Ending**

The elected official looked around at the crowd of mutants and anthromorphic creatures with little clue of how to respond otherwise. Was he insane? Had Parvo bumped him in the head when he kidnapped the president or was the president actually discovering that Hunter, his closest ally and friend, was actually one of the super hero hounds that he had always admired from afar?

"You mean to tell me that Hunter, _my_ Hunter is a-a Wonder Hound as well as my Presidential Pet?" he questioned.

The blondish Rover sheepishly grinned. "Well, that does come in the title of a Road Rover, Master," he responded.

Shaken by the information, the president grabbed to the side of his head and had to step back. "I don't even know what to say!"

Worriedly, the Road Rover crew and their terrapin friends glanced to each other. Was this a good or a bad way of taking the news? If this ended badly, the two teams didn't know if they could get their way out of this one!

Before they could contemplate on the issue any further, though, a slam came from the door that had already been broken into by Exile, Blitz, Don, and Mike. This time, however, it gave way to armed soldiers, and their leader, the Agent John Bishop that Hunter immediately recognized and growled at.

"Back away from the president," Bishop warned as his men aimed for the two anthromorphic teams.

"Us?" they all questioned before looking to each other obliging, with the exception of Muzzle who Leonardo had to quickly suspend before obeying orders.

The insane Rover snapped and foamed at Bishop but did not dare pull against the restrains of his newfound friend and temporary teammate. Instead, Muzzle's beady eyes settled upon Bishop and he gave defiant, warning snarls.

"This is low, Bishop, even for you!" Mike huffed not far from their current captor.

"You owe us!" Exilio exclaimed, not nearly as concerned as Michelangelo about keeping his declaration a secret.

"Come here, Mister President, and we will dispose of these menaces for you," Bishop smirked at the turtles in particular.

A collective gasp was given by the Road Rovers and Ninja Turtles as they realized the perilous position that they were in. Could there be a chance that after teaming up together to save their friend and the nation's leader that they would be _exterminated_?

The President did not seem so sure about the proposition himself.

Looking to the teams, the Commander-in-Chief looked to the teams that had saved his life and then gazed upon the golden hound whose wide, begging eyes, and hopeful, even in the face of fear, expression not only reminded him of his most precious friend but _knew_ this was his most precious friend.

And there was nothing in this world that would separate this powerful man from his heroic best friend!

"Agent Bishop," the president said in an orderly fashion, "release these creatures - these _heroes!_"

Immediately Hunter's long snout grew into a placid grin and his tail wagged behind him. He knew that his master would have come through in the end!

Half the guard dropped their weapons at Bishop's stoic nod. The other half kept their focus on the green skinned 'aliens' that Bishop knew the president would remember. If nothing else was to come from this disastrous day then perhaps he would at least have the turtles!

Muzzle let out a whine at the peril his new friends were in and looked to his fellow Rovers.

Looking to each other and decisively coming to a silent agreement, the Rovers knew they would not be leaving another Rover, be he dog or turtle, behind. Colleen raised her arms and stood before Leonardo, Blitz let out a sluggish moan before doing the same for Michelangelo.

"You'll owe me later," the Doberman huffed before smirking at Mike.

"No one's gonna take out my new friend, Gov'na," Colleen snapped at Bishop.

"Forgive the much used-ed line, friend," Exile laughed as he stood before Donatello and placed his hands on his hips. "But if you hurt my comrade Donatello here, I must break you."

Shagg squealed a high-pitch whine before creeping up in front of Raph, shuddering all the way.

Raphael sighed. "Look at it this way, Pooch," he muttered to the worried Shagg. "If anyone tries to shoot you... it's not getting past your hair."

Seeing the predicament, Hunter rushed forward to his master's side and cupped a hand on his shoulder. He grimaced at the president's uncertainty on what to do. To Hunter this decision seemed so automatic.

"Master, these are our friends and good, outstanding citizens, too," he urgently said.

"I recall them being Most Wanted, Mister President," Bishop said thinly.

"And I recall them saving you and rescuing me, Sir," Hunter said before zipping from the President to the turtles' side. "And I think that if anyone here can be considered a hero, it would be these turtles - our honorary Rovers!"

A huge grin plastered itself on Michelangelo's face. "No... friggin'... WAY!"

The other three moaned, knowing the excitement to come from their brother after this announcement.

The president scowled before turning on Bishop. "This is not acceptable, Agent Bishop," he huffed. "These heroes deserve _medals _not bullets!"

"But, Mr. President," Bishop began.

"NOW, Agent Bishop," the president said sternly. "And while you're at it, find that convict Parvo and his partner Groomer and make _sure_ they don't escape ever again!"

Eyes narrowed, Bishop turned halfway to glance at his soldiers before nodding. They immediately lowered their weapons and headed out. Bishop turned and looked to the turtles. "This will not be over," he warned before continuing.

"What a _Рывок_," Exile huffed.

"I'm glad our meanies aren't anywhere close to that!" Colleen huffed as she placed her hand on her hips.

"And for that, you should be happy," Leo sighed.

"Well, Rovers," Hunter happily spoke up as he approached the group. "I can't tell you how happy I'm to see you all in one piece! And, BOY, do I have a story to tell you!"

Knowingly, the pack looked to each other and their green friends before smirking.

"We've got a story for you as well, comrade!" Exile laughed as he clapped his hand on his good friend's shoulder. "But first thing is first ting. Our new friends must need a ride home and you should get home with your own master, yes?"

"Right!" Hunter smirked.

Colleen clapped her hands together. "Alright, Rovers, let's get a ca-"

The collie stopped as the group gave her a confused stare. She sheepishly grinned. "My apologies, Hunta'!" she laughed. "I'd gotten quite used to that leadership business."

Hunter smirked. "It's alright, Colleen," he assured her. "We'll do it together."

Without further ado, the two leaned back their heads and released a long string of howls, joined by their fellow Rovers. The celebration was only added to by much tail wagging and laughs as the call ended.

Raph folded his arms and scowled. "Yeah, there's no way I'm joining in on that."

The president blinked as he remained in his chair. "Is... someone going to untie me?"

&&&&&&

The hum of the Cloud Rover was a nice, lulling sound, readying the group of terrapin ninja for the rest that they would most certainly need after the excitement of the day. As the helicopter approached the very roof that they turtles had been on before their first Rover encounter, they gave a collective sigh of relief.

"This was all fun, Chaps," Colleen grinned from the passenger seat, up front with Hunter. "We should do it again some time!"

"AH!" Blitz moaned as he rubbed his lower back. "Nie, not soon. Very far away."

"I'll second that one," Mike muttered as he tiredly rubbed his shoulder.

Don smiled at the interaction. He hated to admit it, but he'd miss these guys. "How about we just keep in touch?"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll be more useful when you guys step up as Rovers again," Hunter laughed as he made the landing.

Shagg whined and extended his arms before his hug engulfed a very unhappy Raphael. The dog began crying.

"Hey! No!" Raph growled before sighing and letting Shagg finish. "Fine. Miss you, too. Happy?"

Leo got up and looked to the Rovers. "Thanks for the ride home," he said before looking to all the faces of their friends. "And if you're in New York ever again drop by."

Beside him, Muzzle whined before leaping up and down, strapped tightly to his pulley yet again. He let out some urgent grunts and shook his head, attempting to get attention from Leonardo for this one last time.

Leo smirked and scratched Muzzle's head. "Yeah, and you, too."

"So long, черепаха comrades!" Exile called out with a wave as the four ninja leaped to the rooftop.

Suddenly, Hunter popped his head out of the door and smirked at Michelangelo. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Here's for rescuing me!" he called before tossing the turtle his photo album.

Mike blinked. He didn't even realize it had been missing before he looked down to it. Flipping the pages as the Cloud Rover took off yet again, Mike gasped as he came to the newest entry of his Hero Celebrity Album.

"An autographed picture of ALL the Rovers? Signed _by _the Road Rovers!?" he squealed before hugging the book. "It was all worth it! Just for that!"

Raph groaned and rubbed his face. "Those guys were insane! I need to go home and watch some television to try and forget all this crap."

"Yeah, that was pretty random," Leo admitted before shaking his head. "I've learned not to question it anymore, though. Let's just go home."

The four made their way down to the alley below with Mike still tracing the signature of each Rover.

"You know," Mike spoke up as they neared the manhole, "I think we should end this with a call of our own or something."

The three looked at each other.

Raph snored. "Mike, how about _you_ make the call and we'll just go home and pretend there was always just three of us?"

"Fine, party poopers!" Mike huffed before entering the sewers below, where the group belonged.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** And it's over. Hope some of you out there enjoyed this spark of insanity!


End file.
